Hey Little Girl
by TerenceHiggs
Summary: Complete WoodBell. Oliver Wood doesn't know how to lose and his last year at Hogwarts means his last chance at the Cup. He must make a choice between the Cup or a friendship turned serious. He can't play the ass if he expects to win this time. RR.
1. Little Katie

**_A/N: _**_In my opinion, there are just too few Oliver Wood fics out there. Especially after such a stellar performance by Sean Biggerstaff in the movies: sigh. Now **that, ladies, is some serious ****eye candy! It's too bad he's not gonna make an appearance in the next flick, but we'll keep him alive, won't we? I took some liberties with the Quidditch characters but it's not too bad I think. I actually have no idea what year Johnson and **__Bell__ are._

**_Seventh Year: Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell_**

**_Fifth Year: The Weasley Twins_**

**_Fourth Year: Alicia Spinnet_**__

_If you can remember, Alicia was in her Third Year when Wood was in his Sixth. By the way, if you recognize Lucy Pevensie: GOOD FOR YOU! She is C.S. Lewis's ©, not MINE! But I did love her. Hahaha. This takes place in Wood's Seventh Year, when (of course y'all remember) the Gryffindors win the Quidditch Cup! This chapter merely sets the stage._

**_Summary:_**_ This is a Wood/Bell romance. . . _

**_Disclaimer: If ONLY I were that brilliant. _**

****

****

****

****

Little Katie

It had been such a _nice_ dream. 

Unfortunately, the damn knocking had knocked her right out of it.

Katie Bell opened her eyes and quickly squinted them shut. _Somebody has **got to start closing the drapes at night, she thought as a vivid glare of sunlight filtering in from the windowpane blinded her. She tried to place the infernal knocking and realized that someone was banging on her dormitory door. She rolled over onto her stomach and blinked sporadically, surveying the room. Three of her roommates, Evelyn Hugh, Frida Faradim, and Lucy Pevensie, had already disappeared. They were probably downstairs in the Great Hall eating breakfast. The only other Seventh Year girl left in the dormitory was Angelina Johnson, Katie's fellow Gryffindor Quidditch Chaser. She was still curled up beneath her covers, too. **_

The two of them, being Gryffindor Chasers along with Fourth Year Alicia Spinnet, were exhausted from the work-out their captain, Oliver Wood, had put them through last night. Their entire bodies had given out on them and they'd barely stepped out of the shower when they had collapsed onto their beds.

The knocking stopped suddenly.

Katie squinted at the crazy clock on her bed stand… 8:37. What was today? Oh, right, _Saturday, blessed Saturday._

Katie rolled over, buried herself beneath her sheets and pillows, and began to fall back to sleep when a large slap from the door jerked her awake again. 

"Bell! Johnson! Get your lazy arses out of bed!" There was no mistaking Wood's impatient tone.

"Damn it all to hell, Wood. Can't you leave us alone?" Katie bellowed, yanking a pillow off her face to uncover the muffled sound of her voice.

"We're wasting valuable Quidditch time, ladies," Wood said matter-of-factly.

_How is he awake at such an un-Godly hour on Saturday?_ Katie thought groggily. 

"Oh, go soak your head, Wood. We don't want anymore of your Quidditch time," Angelina shouted from her four-poster bed. 

"It's a Saturday! Give us a break!"  Katie snapped. 

"Well, fair warning. _Alohomora!" They heard Wood cast the spell seconds before the lock clicked and the door swung open for him. _

"What're you doing carrying a wand around in your pocket this early?" Katie moaned. 

Wood stepped in, looking as brisk and cheerful as ever. He was already dressed in his dirty, Quidditch smocks, Nimbus 2000 in hand. His ruffled, brown hair had been pushed neatly into place and his brown, puppy eyes swept across the room in amusement. Two of his Chasers were hidden beneath mountains of blankets and pillows, screaming mutiny upon him. He'd just been to Alicia's dorm and had gotten much the same reaction. 

"Get out of here before Percy pops a vein," Angelina muttered before stuffing her face into a soft pillow. One of Wood's best friends, Percy Weasley, had finally gotten himself promoted to the grand position of Head Boy. Personally, everyone else thought the Weasley twins were closer to the mark when they called him "Bighead Boy."

Wood simply kicked the door shut and stuffed his wand back into one of his miscellaneous pockets. Wood always seemed to have room enough for everything. Katie slowly opened her sapphire-colored eyes to stare at his broad frame and muscled body. He tilted his head to the side, grinned at her, and stalked over to her bed.

"Just leave me alone!" Katie groaned as he tapped on the end of her bedpost with his broomstick in an annoying and unceasing rhythm. Clearing his throat, he began haphazardly singing "Get up! Get up! Get up, my beautiful, talented Chasers!" in his Scottish brogue to his broom-tapping tune. 

Katie heaved a pillow at his head but he ducked it just in time. It went sailing across the room and smacked Angelina in the face just as she sat up. Angelina glared at Wood murderously before she hurled the pillow back at Wood. He caught it this time and smacked Katie in the head with it.

Katie, barely able to contain herself, burst into a fit of laughter. 

"Must you be an _absolute_ barbarian?" Angelina asked as she crawled out of bed.

"Of course, my beautiful dear, how else would I tempt you two out of your dormitory?" Wood grinned. He sat down on Katie's bed as Angelina rummaged through her drawers for her Quidditch gear. She disappeared huffily into the bathroom, her light-blonde hair poking and sticking off her scalp in the oddest angles. Wood heard Angelina muttering to herself on the other side of the door as the sink tap started running. 

"And hello, Miss Katherine Bell, how are we this morning?" Wood asked as he grinned knowingly at her.

The two of them had a long history. They had first met in Diagon Alley ogling over the latest broom, which at that time, had simply been the Icaris 100. They'd gotten into an argument about broomsticks and boys and, naturally, Quidditch. Wood, being the loudmouth, Quidditch-obsessed git he was had accused Katie of being a girl, and therefore, ignorant of the Quidditch ways. She had shown him soon enough and next thing either of them knew, they'd been barreled onto a train together and sorted into the same houses. After the initial, intense rivalry between the two of them, they had settled into a very close friendship.

"Katie," she automatically corrected him. 

"Right now, Bell, out of bed with you," Wood said as he grabbed her wrists and jerked her into a sitting position. She slumped forward, pretending to still be asleep when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. She gasped in surprise, her hands landing against the hard planes of his chest to steady herself. _Amazing how big he seemed at the age of eighteen… _

"You're not really making us practice _now_ are you?" Katie muttered as she shoved off him and fell with her backside to her bed. Her legs were still propped up against his thighs and she lay sprawled out across the covers in her knickers and flimsy tank-top. 

"Yes, I am. We've got to beat Slytherin this year. First game of the season! Don't you want that Cup?" Wood asked levelly.

"Do you ever think about anything other than Quidditch?" Katie rolled her eyes. 

"No," he answered matter-of-factly with a slight shrug.

Katie threw her arm over her eyes and tried to savor her last, few minutes of peace as the door to the bathroom was jerked open. Angelina sauntered in, fully dressed, rolling her eyes at the sight of Katie and Oliver ensconced upon the bed. Her white-blonde hair had been pulled back into a severe ponytail and though she still looked slightly tired, she was more exasperated that exhausted.

"If only Percy were here…" Angelina droned off, throwing a wink at Wood. 

"A vein in his head just _might_ explode," Katie snickered. 

"_But Percy is down in the Dining Hall with the rest of Gryffindor so I can torture you two all I want," Wood reminded them with a wink.  _

"Oh, fan-fucking-tastic," Katie snorted.

Angelina laughed as she began hopping around on one foot, trying to pull on her left sock.

"Better get a move on, Bell. The rest of the team's already in the common room," Wood said as he smacked her lightly on the arm.

"Don't we even get _breakfast_?" Katie asked in exasperation. 

Wood paused, as if in thinking. Angelina interrupted with a "Yes, of course, don't be a dunce, Kate!" before he could answer.

Katie sighed as she rolled off her bed and sauntered over to the closet. She threw a bit of her wardrobe around to search for some dirty clothes she could wear for another grueling practice when the door to their dormitory exploded open with a bang. 

Fred and George Weasley were just about to barrel in when both of them froze in the doorway, feigning a look of horrific shock, and surveyed the sight of a indecent Katie, a half-dressed Angelina, and a smug-looking Oliver. They pretended to be scandalized as Fred squealed and said, "Wait 'til Percy hears about this! He just might _die!" _

"The Bighead Boy will have you expelled for sure, Wood! Imagine! _Two girls in __one dormitory!" George said in a fake and reproving tone of voice. _

"Oh, get off it and help me into my stuff!" Angelina muttered, throwing a rolled up sock at George's head. It was no new news that Quidditch gear was tricky to get into by oneself. There was usually someone around to help though. Fred and George slid the plastic body guard just over Angelina's head before buckling the sides down. Fred exploded into a riotous fit of laughter as Angelina screamed. Her hands were pulled above her head, still in the slots for her arms, and she was trapped halfway in the vest, her face completely covered. 

"I'll murder you both!" Angelina shouted, muffled and incomprehensible from the other side of the vest, as George and Fred only laughed harder.

"Honestly! You Two!" Katie said, still unable to suppress a snigger as she helped her best friend finish dressing in her gear. 

Angelina looked simply murderous by the time Katie had finished fastening her forearm covers. Fred and George merely stared back at her innocently. The room exploded as Angelina jumped forward and bowled Fred over. Fred grabbed George's leg and all three of them went crashing onto the floor in a flurry of arms, legs, and shrieks. Wood, finding this absolutely hilarious, began laughing uncontrollably. 

Katie, in the meanwhile, had disappeared into the bathroom, sweats in hand. She heard the explosions and bursts of laughter in the dorm as she began to change rapidly. No point in taking a shower _now_. Oliver would just have them back in four hours, dirty, muddy, sweaty, and tired. Honestly, the boy was a fanatic. Seriously, Katie herself _loved Quidditch but Oliver simply __obsessed over it. In fact, he was too obsessed to ever notice that his best friend was a __girl: a bloody, stupid, idiotic girl who'd fallen in love with him. She almost loved him without hope. If he ever did wake from his Quidditch-reverie, he'd notice that he had a fan club about as big as Marcus Flint's head and Flint had one hell of an ego. So many young, pretty girls trailing after the great, attractive Oliver Wood and asking him to sign their books, for crying out loud, as if he were __already a celebrity. Everyone knew Oliver had professional-talent, but honestly, it irritated Katie to no end knowing that when all was said and done, she'd always be second in Oliver's eyes. Poor, stupid Katie, just the nice, adorable, sweet friend, a __little sister, it made her fume._

There was a knock on the door, followed by a quick explosion as purple smoke wafted into the bathroom from underneath the door.

"Hullo there, Bell? Have you died in the lavatory?" One of the twin's voices floated in from the other side. 

Katie yanked the door open and glared at the Weasleys. 

"Oh, too bad! It'd have made history if you'd died sitting on the toilet!" George snickered. 

Katie ambled over to her closet and pulled out her Quidditch gear. It was muddy from the night before. She stood up and said, "Help." 

Fred and George eagerly bounded over to her.

"Not you two," Katie backed away, tripping into the closet.

The twins burst into laughter as she reemerged from the crash of her Quidditch gear, her dark head poking out from the closet.

"Here, Bell," Wood sighed as he walked over to her and helped her up. Katie held her arms up obediently and tried to ignore the tickling sensations of Wood's hands on her skin when he began sliding the plastic gear over her head.

"Now, Wood, now! While you have the chance!" Fred exploded.

"_We're off to the Great Hall!" Angelina suddenly said, shooting Fred and George a warning glare, as she grabbed one of the Weasleys with her free hand. She yanked Fred backwards and raised her eyebrows patiently as Fred stared back at her in confusion. Angelina gave him a look and jerked her head slightly towards Oliver and Katie, now carrying on their conversation, probably about Quidditch. _

"Oh, _right, breakfast! How silly of me!" Fred said, elbowing George in the ribs as the other Weasley twin tilted his head from Katie and Oliver back to Fred and Angelina. A look of comprehension dawned on George's face and he pranced out the door, Fred hot on his heels. Angelina shut the door behind them and shook her head in absolute disgust. Her blue eyes, however, flickered with amusement. The Weasley twins simply winked at each other. It was no big secret that Katie had adored Oliver from her Fourth Year at Hogwarts._

"Don't say a _word_!" Angelina shushed them. The Weasley twins teased anything that moved, but they had an absolute field day with romances. Just imagining the havoc they'd wreaked on Percy's love life made Angelina shudder.

"Honestly, those two!" George said with a grin.

"They couldn't get any denser!" Fred chirped.

"_He couldn't get any denser," Angelina stepped in, protecting her best friend._

"Oh, too true!" and "Jolly right!" were concluded by the Weasley twins.

"Someone should tell 'im," George finally said as they descended down the staircase to the common room.

"Someone should tell him he's a bloody idiot, that's why. Why's he got to be such a moron anyway?" Angelina muttered.

"Search me!" Fred said and with that the Weasley twins had hog-tied and dragged Angelina out of the common room and through the hole in the wall.

Upstairs, Wood watched as Angelina pulled the door shut behind her. 

He turned back, focusing on getting Katie's gear on. She was trying to tie the straps of her body-guard together but was having an awkward time of it, what with the positioning being so off and all. He snickered as he batted her hands away and reached for the straps himself. Katie sighed and lifted her arms over her head again. She felt like a little child, having Oliver flit around her, trying to get her gear on. Did he even _know_ the effect he had on her? That she simply woke up in the morning because she could count the number of times he hugged her and smiled at her. 

Wood, having finished strapping on her body gear, turned and bent to pick up one of her forearm guards off the floor. He looked up to find her dark-blue eyes following him around. He was used to it. He shared a special kind of bond with Katie. They had grown up knowing it each better than anyone else could, probably at any rate. She was completely adorable in her own spunky way, like a faithful puppy… a very faithful, attractive, charming, intelligent puppy. Wood jerked his thoughts back onto the proper track and frowned. He pulled on the forearm guard expertly, having done this a million times already.

"Other arm," Wood said softly. 

Katie jerked it out like she was told and within seconds he was finished. 

Only the shin-guards left. Katie rolled up her pant legs and bent down to attach them herself, the only part of her gear she _could_ manage when Wood pushed her hands back and grinned up at her.

"Might as well while I'm down here," he said roguishly. He'd dropped onto his knees and began strapping the shin-guards on. Katie help up one leg of her sweatpants at a time so he could fit it on under all her clothes. Wood's mind began to drift again. Maybe it was the stillness of the morning or Katie's half-awakened state, but he couldn't help but wonder when Katie had grown so much. This was the first time all season he'd helped her dress, but he'd done it countless times before. Why had he never noticed how slim and tanned her legs were? Why had he never noticed her willowy transformation from girl to woman? Had she grown so much or was he becoming delirious? When he had finished, he straightened up right away, uncomfortable as to where his train of thought was running. 

He almost bumped his head against Katie's as he looked up. She stared back at him, slightly disarmed. Her blue eyes flickered with some unnamed emotion and Wood felt himself lean forward before he jerked himself back. 

"Right then, Bell. Ready for another exciting day of Quidditch?" Wood said forcedly with a swallow.

He was surprised by the sudden look of disappointment on her face. It only lasted a second though. She flashed him her brilliant Bell-smile. He'd never know she was dying on the inside as she stepped backwards and twisted her hair upwards into a loose bun. 

"That's my girl!" Wood hooted, glad the moment had passed. 

Katie followed him out the door of her dormitory. He'd picked up her broom for her and bundled his into the same hand, too. He began jabbering excitedly about all his new maneuvers and plans as Katie sighed. It'd never change. She'd always be little Katie, Wood's best Chaser, Wood's best friend, Wood's sidekick, never Katie, the-Girl-Worth-Any-Boy's-Time.

_Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention that this is my second fic and both of my stories are WIPs. So I'm gonna try to post faithfully to both stories, just don't get too mad if I don't have that much time! Please drop me a line if you read! ~Jaine_


	2. Kisses and Cuts

**_A/N:_**_ Gahh! Sorry, I really hadn't intended to make the chapter so long. This is **supposed** to be a side project. And remember, try not to get too antsy because this is a **developmental fic **about Oliver and Katie! Thanks for the sweet reviews. I might not post for at least another week seeing as how I'm going to be off vacationing and plotting the next chapter of my Draco/Hermione fic. Happy reading and don't forget to drop me a line so I know if I should keep on posting or not!_

**_Disclaimer: (Sadly) © of J.K. Rowling… INDEED!_**

Kisses and Cuts

Katie tramped into the locker room, soaked to the bone and muddied from top to bottom. Alicia and Angelina were already helping each other unbuckle their Quidditch wear. Alicia looked up and smiled, her brown eyes glowing with amusement as Katie collapsed onto the bench. Katie stood her broom up against the lockers jerkily, making a clattering noise of wood against metal.

"All right there, Kate?" Angelina said with a wink.

"If I pass out right here right now, just… just **leave** me here, all right?" Katie muttered as she slumped forward, her head tucked between her knees, sputtering for breath. She was cold, tired, sore, and just miserable all over. 

"Just one more week 'til we play Slytherin," Alicia chirped. Angelina, finally managing to untangle Alicia from all her gear, turned around so Alicia could get started on her. Katie looked at the mud lines all over her fellow Chaser and burst into giggles. Alicia looked like a drowned zebra. 

The sudden sound of a door slamming and the slapping of muddied shoes on bathroom tiles alerted the girls of the boys' arrival. Wood and the others had stayed out for a short game of Bludger Dodging in the now light, misty rain. Katie looked up and watched as the jolly pair of Weasleys and the drenched Harry Potter tramped in.

"Where's Oliver?" She asked automatically.

"Trying to wrestle the Bludgers back into the box," George answered with a grin.

Katie frowned but slumped up and held her arms out by her sides. "Help!" 

Fred beat George to it.

"No funny business, Weasley," Katie warned as Fred winked at her. 

"Who? _Me?" He asked innocently. But he quickly unstrapped her gear and waited patiently for her to unlace the sides of his plastic bodyguard. As soon as Katie was finished he went galloping off between the lockers, chasing his brother in raucous shouts, hyperactive as usual. Katie tore her armguards off and wriggled out of her body gear. She sat down on the bench and stripped off her shin guards and emerged much like Alicia. Crooked lines of mud ran across her clothing and her skin, not to mention, she was completely waterlogged. _

Harry, after helping George out of his now brown things, merely wiped off as much mud as he could, not wanting another run-in with Filch, and cleaned off his glasses. His messy black hair was all over the place as he grabbed his broom and walked towards the entrance to the castle. 

"I'll see you all later then," Harry said, glad that another wet and cold training session was over. 

The rest of the team waved him off cheerfully and Fred shouted as an afterthought, "Don't forget practice on Monday!"

Harry groaned as he disappeared into the corridor, all his gear still fully attached. He seemed more preoccupied than usual of late. _What a strange little boy, Katie thought. She began chucking her gear into the large, black bag she kept her Quidditch supplies in.  _

She heard the showers go on and knew the other two Chasers must've started rinsing off. _Bad_ idea. The girls never got naked of course, none of them were that stupid, but they were dressed scandalously when they hopped in to clean off all the muck. It was never a good idea when the Weasley cannons were loose though. Sure enough, there was a loud shriek, followed by an explosion, and a flume of purple smoke wafted out from the showers. She heard Angelina shouting herself hoarse as the Weasleys rioted with laughter and came sprinting out of the showering section, even wetter than they'd been when they'd snuck in.

Seconds later, Angelina came flying out dressed in a wet T-shirt, her hair splattering Katie with water as she held up her wand and pointed them in the Weasleys' direction. 

"Good show!" George shouted.

"See you later, Kate!" Fred grinned. 

The two of them had somehow managed to scoop up their gear before a fizzing, popping noise burst from the end of Angelina's wand. They scrambled to the door just as Angelina shouted, "_Tantegrella_!"

"She carries a wand with her in the shower!" George shrieked.

"Tells you loads, doesn't it?" Fred managed to holler at Katie before slamming the door shut… Just in time, too. A glimmer of orangish sparks slammed into the woodwork as both Weasleys disappeared. Katie's eyes widened as Angelina swiveled around looking murderous. Katie could hear the Weasley twins' laughter in the corridor as her fellow Chaser stalked back into the shower. 

Katie sighed and finished stuffing the rest of her gear into her bag. She had managed to roll off her muddied sweatpants and change into a loose-fitting pair of shorts when she heard Wood's footsteps from the field entrance entering the locker room. 

"Hello, Bell," he said cheerfully.

"Hello, Oliver," Katie sighed. 

Wood looked up at the flat tone in her voice, his eyes narrowing. She had her back turned to him and he watched as she stiffly stood on her tiptoes and began stretching out her cramped muscles. Her lithe body bent and swayed as she rolled her shoulders and shook her head with a groan. Wood swallowed sharply and turned away. He reached for his shin guards and unfastened them, kicking them off in a rush. 

He suddenly realized he needed help with the rest of the gear when he looked up to find Katie watching him. Her blue eyes reflected a mixture of resignation and adoration. She smiled ruefully and asked, "Assistance, Mister Wood?" 

"If you'd be so kind, Bell," Wood grinned. 

"Anything for you," Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"I know," Wood said. 

_If only_.

He shifted to face her as her slender fingers picked apart the fastenings to his bodyguard. She worked expertly and had it loose in about a minute. She slid her fingers beneath the vest and helped hoist it over his head. Wood dropped it carelessly onto the floor. It clattered as it bounced off the bench and hit the tiles. He held out his arm and watched as she pulled apart the straps of his forearm guard.

Oliver unconsciously moved closer to her and watched her work. He watched her graceful, simple movements as she shifted to his other arm. He noticed that her eyelashes were a dark-chocolate brown color; it matched her hair, which, in its current state, was wild and dripping water. Her cheeks were flushed, a tribute to the harsh weather outside, and her lips were slightly parted. She was probably the only person he knew who could practice for two hours in the shoddy weather and still smell sweet afterwards. 

He felt the base of her palm brush against his skin as she slipped the final piece of gear off. He grabbed her hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

"You're freezing," he muttered. 

"Well, if you haven't noticed, we've been outside in the rain for about _forever," Katie replied cheekily. She smiled at him, that sweet, reserved smile she only saved for him. _

"My fault," Wood said as he pressed both his hands against hers. 

"As always," she said. 

Wood rubbed her right hand and then shifted his attention to the left. He held it longer than was necessary but he liked the feel of her soft skin against his. His thumb traced her wrist bone as he asked, "Better?"

"Slighty," she answered softly. 

She couldn't help staring at him. She'd stared half her life away anyway. He kissed her forehead affectionately and Katie felt that familiar lump of disappointment sink into her gut. She waited for him to back away as usual, grin lopsidedly at her, and walk away, but this time he lingered. Katie shot him a confused look and froze at the glint in his eyes. He looked… hungry. 

"Oliver?" 

He adored the way she said his name, like it rolled off her tongue.   

Wood dipped his head forward. Katie inhaled sharply, feeling like her heart would explode, as she felt his velvety lips against hers. She gloried in the soft pressure of his lips parting her mouth when they heard Alicia shout, "If I have to spend another Friday night like this, I'll kill him!" 

Wood jerked backwards as if he'd been shot. Katie stepped into the locker with a crash, blushing furiously. 

"Honestly, Wood. I know it's your last year but don't you think you're taking it a bit too far?" Alicia said as she stepped into view. She'd changed into a clean shirt and pants already. She looked up to find Wood and Katie staring at her and she barked, "What?" 

"Uh, no choice," Wood said, without his usual gusto. 

Alicia turned from Wood's harassed frown to Katie's flustered blush. 

"Did you have _another_ argument about Quidditch?" Alicia asked in exasperation. Their arguments over professional Quidditch teams were practically legendary.

"No," Katie managed. 

"I'll see you two tomorrow," Wood said sharply. With that he shoveled up his gear and disappeared into the corridor. Katie traced the floor pattern with her eyes. She could feel Alicia's questioning gaze on her as she gathered up her belongings, too. 

"What's wrong with you two?" Alicia muttered. 

"Oh, you know, the usual," Katie said forcedly with a smile. 

_Now_ she'd done it, but for three or four seconds she'd finally managed to get Wood to see her and she wouldn't trade that in for the world. 

Wood was dreading the Halloween Feast, but he had to face Katie sooner or later. 

Call him a coward, but Wood spent most of the day wandering Hogsmeade with the Weasley twins and several other upper-year classmates and close friends. Katie, bored with four years of visiting the quaint town, had already told him she hadn't planned to go. She had a lot of studying to do for her Arithmancy class and had decided to stay behind at Hogwarts this one time. Wood had simply hopped along for the trip because he didn't think he could talk to her just yet. After what he'd done in the locker room, he didn't think he could manage. He'd avoided her all night yesterday and all day today but now he had to go back to the Tower to change and head off to the Feast.

Wood didn't know what had possessed him to kiss her last night. No, it hadn't even been a bloody kiss, bless Merlin. He'd only managed to taste her when Alicia had shrieked. If Alicia hadn't interrupted, who knew what he would've managed. All he _did_ know was that it had been both simultaneously the dumbest and best thing he'd ever done. 

"Fortuna Major." The Fat Lady swung the portrait door open as Wood parroted the password. 

He clambered into the noisy common room. With no sign of Katie around, he hurried up to his dormitory to change into a nicer set of robes. He made it to his room without a hassle and changed in record time. On his way back down to the common room he ran into Percy.

"Oh, good. Are you going to the Feast now, too?" Percy asked happily. 

"Yeah, let's go," Wood said. 

Percy shot him a curious look but followed his friend out the portrait hole. 

The feast was relatively uneventful. Relatively being the keyword. George and Fred were having the usual Exploding Cracker show and the ruckus from the students was loud as ever. Wood was well aware of Katie sitting a few people down from him on the other side, but chose to ignore her. The food was absolutely delicious and Wood tried to forget about the strain by hooting and laughing with the rest of the Seventh Year boys. He only managed to forget for a short while though because halfway through the Feast, he noticed Katie stand up and walk out of the Great Hall. She had been grinning and laughing when she'd waved good-bye to Angelina but he couldn't help but feel a nagging sense of worry as he watched her narrow back disappear. 

Seconds later, Angelina had managed to sidle in next to him. She propped her elbows onto the table, swiveled around to look at him and said, "Hello, Wood."

"Angelina," Wood nodded at her.

"Having fun?" She asked. 

"Why? Aren't you?" Wood answered smoothly.

"I'm absolutely terrific, now what the hell is going on between you and Katie?" Angelina asked. 

Wood doused a cup of pumpkin juice and shrugged nonchalantly. "What makes you think there's something going on between me and Bell in the first place?"

"Six years, Wood, and I've _never_ seen you two manage a day without speaking to each other," she answered matter-of-factly. 

"I've been in Hogsmeade all day, Johnson. What do you expect?" Oliver said flatly.

"Golly, I wonder why," Angelina said, feigning ignorance. With that, she stood up and disappeared down the table to where she'd been sitting originally. 

By the time the Feast had ended, Wood had been feeling more miserable than ever. It was true, six years and he'd never managed a day without talking to Katie. He missed her irrepressible company and had resolved to talk to her when he reached the Tower when Wood found himself in a throbbing crowd of Gryffindors outside the Fat Lady's portrait. 

"First years forget the password?" Lee Jordan snickered. 

Wood heard Percy crash through the crowd, muttering "You can't all have forgotten the password." Just then a silence had crept through the Gryffindors as Percy shouted for someone to find Dumbledore. Wood felt his heart jump into his throat as Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape came rushing down the hall minutes later. 

The Fat Lady was gone; her painting was ripped to shreds, cut to pieces, torn beyond repair.

The pounding in Wood's ears cleared enough for him to hear Peeves cackle, "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black." 

Before he could do anything, Wood had been pushed back in the flood of Gryffindors returning to the Great Hall. He managed to grab Angelina and ask her where Katie had gone, but Angelina shook her head. She was scared stiff and her blue eyes were wide with fear as she trundled alongside Wood. 

"I have to find Katie," Wood said firmly.

Percy, overhearing Wood, asked where she was.

"In the Tower," Wood answered weakly.

Percy's eyes widened as he turned around and hurried over to Dumbledore.

Angelina's hand gripped Wood's arm. 

"Don't worry. They'll find her. The Fat Lady didn't let him in," Angelina said in reassurance to Wood, seeing the panic in his eyes. 

Wood paced the steps of the Great Hall impatiently as the other three Houses began to filter inwards. Fear coursed through him at the thought of Katie lying murdered in the dormitory. He knew he was being paranoid but he couldn't choke back the uncertainty until he heard her call his name.

"Oliver! Angelina! What happened?" 

Wood, unable to contain himself, swept her into a massive hug as she came bounding into the Great Hall. She was alive and healthy but he had to make sure for himself. She looked astounded as he released her and began asking her if she'd been in the Tower. 

Dumbledore announced that the teachers would be searching the castle for the night so the students were to stay in the Great Hall. With a casual flick of his wrist, the long tables in the Hall disappeared and rows and rows of plush, purple sleeping bags lined the hall. The moment Dumbledore stepped out the Hall exploded with excitement. Conversations, questions flew everywhere as the Gryffindors had to relate their story to the other Houses about the Fat Lady and Sirius Black. Everyone knew Black was off his rocker, completely mad, the biggest supporter of You-Know-Who out there. Why was he at Hogwarts? What did he want? How did he get in?

Percy, being completely anal retentive, rushed to yell over the bustle and immediately forced the students into their sleeping bags. Minutes later the candles flickered out. 

Wood could see Katie's slender form moving beside him as she breathed. There was still an undercurrent of uncertainty between them, but he'd decided to stop being a prat. He heard spattered whispering here and there as Percy patrolled the aisles of sleeping bags, barking at anyone who was still trying to carry on a conversation. 

It was well into the early hours of the morning when Wood noticed Katie shift her position and sigh. He knew immediately that she wasn't asleep. He wasn't either, too many "what ifs" were running around in his brain. He'd never been more scared in his life when he'd seen that tattered picture of the Fat Lady. The not-knowing had nearly killed him. Imagine if something _had actually happened… He shuddered at the thought._

"Katie?" He said softly, not wanting Percy to hear. 

He saw her freeze before turning around to face him. He could only make out her outline in the dark so he slid his hand over her sleeping bag, to make sure she was still there. 

"Oliver?" 

"I'm right here, Bell." He tried to come off humorously but he was still scared out of his mind, not even about bloody Black, but about Katie. What could've happened if he hadn't been there…

"I'm scared." Her whispered confession made his chest clench in some unknown way. 

Wood lifted up his head to survey Percy's position. The "Bighead" Boy was all the way at the opposite end of the hall whispering to Dumbledore. Wood quickly lifted the side of his sleeping bag and motioned to Katie. He heard more than saw her hesitate before a ruffle of blankets and the feel of her sliding beneath the covers next to him indicated her soft acceptance of his comfort. 

He was finally reassured that there was no harm to his precious Katie. Feeling he could sleep at last, he looped his arms around her thin waist and pulled her closer up against him. Her back curled against his front side. 

"Oliver?" She whispered.

He hummed in acknowledgement. 

"About yesterday…" 

Wood breathed in sharply and interrupted her. "Don't worry about it, love. It was stupid. It's over with now." 

"Right," he heard her sigh. 

An hour later, Katie's breathing had finally evened out. Slowly, as not to wake her, Oliver tucked her against him and sighed. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, completely unaware that he'd used the word "love" for the first time in his life. 


	3. First Loss

_A/N: I decided to leave you guys with something before I left for my holiday. I won't be able to update for a week because I won't be around! I'm vacationing, gurlies. But I didn't want to up and runaway with nothing for you guys to mull over to I wrote this and now, voila, it's here. Short and sweet! Hope you enjoy and check back in a week! I don't abandon stories. Keep on R+Rin' cause it always makes my day._

**_Disclaimer: What's the point in having this?_**

****

****

****

****

First Loss

Wood had been acting dodgy ever since Halloween.

Katie remembered quite clearly waking up alone. Angelina, who _had been sleeping next to her, rolled over to find Katie in Wood's sleeping bag and though clearly curious, remained silent. Katie was back on speaking terms with him but whenever Katie mustered enough nerve to ask him why he'd kissed her, he'd just disappear. She was starting to think it had been a fluke. Maybe he'd tripped…_

So by Thursday, things were looking bleak.

With the first Quidditch match around the corner, the weather had become absolutely hazardous to fly in. Unfortunately, games weren't called off for such trifling matters like torrential rain and tornado-like winds. Wood had insisted on holding three practices a week, whether or not Sirius Black had tried to murder Harry or not. Madam Hooch oversaw all Gryffindor practices and with the first game just days away, Wood had become fanatical.

Katie had been lucky to corner him at all. 

"Are we practicing tomorrow?" The common room had pretty much cleared out and when Katie spoke, Wood nearly jumped a foot. He had been concentrating at making the circles on his paper move, planning out the plays for Saturday. 

"What kind of question is **that**, Bell?" Wood answered off-handedly. 

"We'll get whomped in this kind of weather," she pointed out. It was thunder storming outside.

"We'll get whomped on Saturday anyway," he said. He narrowed his eyes at the paper and began muttering to himself. Katie, unable to contain herself any longer, reached out a hand and grabbed his arm. He looked up in confusion, as if seeing her for the first time in a while. He made a face at her before turning back to his sheets.

"No," Katie snapped. She grabbed the papers out from under his hands and tucked them beneath her seat. 

"Bell, this isn't the _best time…" _

"I know you've been avoiding me, Oliver. We need to talk eventually," she interrupted.

"We don't have anything to talk about," he said as naturally as possible. 

Katie didn't understand why he looked so put off all of a sudden but she was determined to find out _why_. 

"You know perfectly well that we **do** have _something to talk about and I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat me like a nitwit," Katie said._

"Bell…" His voice had taken on that familiar let-sleeping-dogs-lie kind of tone, the edgy one that meant **_STOP_!**

Unfortunately, Katie was never one to back down from Wood: "Why did you kiss me?" 

Her question hung uncomfortably in the air for about a second.

"I can't believe you're still hung up on that stupid, little thing. It wasn't even a _kiss, Bell," he said irately._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katie asked, batting away the hurt. 

"It was a bloody mistake. I don't understand why you have to walk around dredging it up whenever you can. I was an idiot, all right? I don't even know what insanity drove me to try. Lucky for the both of us, Alicia knocked **sense into the whole situation when she interrupted!" He ranted.**

"Oliver--"

"It's simple science, really, Bell. You were there. I was there. You're a girl. I'm a boy. I had an _itch_--"

"An **_itch_**?" 

Katie had been numb by the time the last part of his rambling had come bursting forth. An **_itch_**? She couldn't even describe the pain blossoming inside her chest and the sinking feeling of horror exploding in her stomach when he gave her an excuse to burst. 

"You are **such a prat, Oliver Wood," she ground out furiously. **

"Just like a girl to take something so minimal as the upheaval of the century…" He was still going on. The nerve!

"You are such a selfish, little prat. I can't believe you. I honestly thought you were made of better stuff. An itch! If you'd just get your head out of the mud for one bloody second of the day, maybe you'd understand why I'd take this a little more seriously than you think it should be. For Merlin's sake, all you can ever think about is Quidditch! Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch… Six bloody years I've put up with your stupid obsession, but I'm tired of being so damned invisible. You can take your _itch and go straight to hell!" _

Katie leapt up from her chair and sprinted across the common room to the staircase winding up to the girls' dormitories. She'd die before she let him see how much he'd just hurt her. No, she wouldn't cry. She ran into the Seventh Years room and shut the door behind her. The rest of her roommates were already asleep. She quickly undressed, tiptoed to her bed, and slid in, her heart cracking every step of the way. She didn't think she could hurt anymore than she did in that moment. 

_It wasn't even a kiss… that stupid, little thing… a bloody mistake! …something so minimal. I was an idiot. I had an itch._

The words swam around her head and her entire body ached from pushing back the tears. She fell asleep crying softly, not wanting to wake the other girls in her misery.

Wood's mood didn't improve by the next day.

"We're not playing Slytherin!" 

He had just spent an entire practice with Katie ignoring him and now had to break out more bad news. Flint had complained that Malfoy's arm just wasn't up to the challenge, and even though everyone knew it was a lie, there was no proving it. Hufflepuff had already been rotated into the schedule.

His entire plan was falling to pieces. 

The Gryffindor players remained cheerful about their prospects for the next day but Wood already had a terrible foreboding that the game wouldn't go well. All he had left was Quidditch, and even that was going wrong. 

He had tried to catch Katie alone and apologized the second he did. She accepted in bland acquiescence and then turned away, leaving behind a very stunned Wood. His mouth tasted like ashes as an unnatural sense of defeat overcame him. He never lost at anything, he was damned good at what he did, and Quidditch had always seemed so bloody magnificent. It suddenly lost its glimmer underneath the current circumstances. The team change, the blasted weather, the rift between him and Katie all added up to a massive hemorrhage of troubles. 

Wood worked the team into the ground at their last training session but nothing helped. He felt as angry and frustrated as ever. The fact that even Quidditch had lost its appeal made him even more furious. Maybe, just _maybe, Quidditch had been fun because he'd had someone to share it with. But now that someone was gone because of something stupid he'd managed in a matter of minutes. He just didn't know how he could fix it. _

All he knew was that he had never been in closer contact with Katie, and she had never seemed so far away.

The rain was pouring and the winds were howling the next morning.

The entire team looked grim as they swallowed what little breakfast they could manage and headed out for the field. They changed into their scarlet robes and gathered around Wood for a quick pep talk before the match started. Wood, not in the mood for any conversation, merely shook his head and eyed his team in grim determination. 

The game didn't even matter to him anymore.

The teams were nearly blown off the pitch by the force of the winds whirling past them. 

Cedric Diggory and Wood shook hands and the teams took off at the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle. Lee Jordan's commentary was drowned out by the thunderstorm but Wood watched as Angelina scored once and Alicia twice. A Hufflepuff Chaser closed in on him and Wood expertly blocked the scoring attempt and tossed the Quaffle back to Alicia. She made an excellent pass to Katie, who neatly shot it through one of the hoops at Hufflepuff's end.

The Quaffle was tossed to Hufflepuff and Katie intercepted it midair. She swerved and flipped on her broom as a raging Bludger was sent over her head. She darted past the Beaters and tucked in another ten points for Gryffindor. 

Wood felt his entire body numb and the roaring in his ears faded into a whisper. He just didn't care anymore. He didn't care about the rain or the thunder. He didn't care about the rows and rows of screaming students. He didn't care about the bloody game. All he wanted was for Katie to smile at him again and tell him that it'd be okay. It was so incredibly stupid, but he couldn't shake it. He'd been a complete bastard to her and he deserved it, but he never knew how much it mattered. It was the cost of pride. 

Wood called a time-out and the Gryffindor team went sloshing down into the mud after their Captain.

Harry was the last one down.

"What's the score?" Potter shouted.

"We're fifty points up, but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night," Wood answered, unusually flat.

He just wanted the game to end. He wanted this over. He wanted to sort things out with Katie.

"I've got no chance with these on," Harry said, annoyed at his glasses as he flicked them around.

Hermione appeared out of nowhere and cast an _Impervius charm on Potter's glasses. _

"Okay, team, let's go for it!" Wood said hoarsely as seven brooms kicked off the ground and disappeared into the air. 

Wood was certain Potter would finish the match quickly now. His friend, Hermione, had given him the ability to see in this damnable weather. Wood suddenly caught sight of Diggory streaking across the field in a frenzy as Harry hung in midair, seemingly stunned.

"Harry, behind you!" He bellowed across the field. 

Potter wheeled around in midair, took one look at Diggory, and whipped his Nimbus forward to chase the Snitch. 

Wood watched, breath abated, lungs clenched, as Potter tore across the field. Suddenly, a chill swept through Wood's entire body as he looked down into a sea of Dementors. It was only seconds, but through the rain Wood saw Potter slump over on his broom and fall off, five hundred feet above the ground. Diggory shouted in triumph seconds later as his fingers closed around the Snitch, ending the game.

Dumbledore came flying down the stands, Patronuses scattering across the pitch, as Wood and the rest of the Quidditch players went zooming downwards around Potter. 

"Is he alive?"

"What happened?"

"Take him to the hospital wing."

Potter was alive and well, just unconscious.

Gryffindor had lost by a hundred.

Katie waited in the hospital wing with the rest of the Gryffindor team for Harry to come about. 

They only had a few minutes to tell Harry that they'd lost and that his Nimbus had been completely annihilated by the Whomping Willow before Madam Pomfrey came flying in, scattering them about, and ordering them out so she could tend to her patients. 

Katie followed the rest of the team halfway to the Tower before she stopped in mid-stride and told them she forgot her equipment in the locker room. She hadn't really, but she figured Wood was still trying to drown himself in the showers so she went after him. He must've suffered a terrible blow after the loss. He had wanted that Cup so badly and now the chances were practically nonexistent. She couldn't help feel a little lost herself. She'd wanted that Cup almost as badly as Wood had and now everything had gone terribly wrong.

She walked into the locker room quietly, listening for Oliver but there was nothing but silence. A sudden thud of a locker slamming shut made her jump but warned her that Wood was still around and not in a very pleasant mood. 

She found him sitting alone on a bench: washed, dried, and changed.

He looked up at her briefly before turning away and repositioning himself into his defeated slump. 

Katie rested her broom against the bench and sat down next to him. 

They both stared at the ground, lost in their own thoughts, and highly aware of each other's presence. It felt comforting to know one another was there. Just sitting in silence with Katie gave Oliver peace of mind. He looked at her briefly and her blue eyes were full of understanding.

"Oh, Oliver," Katie murmured. With that, muddy and soaked gear still on, she snuck her arms around him and hugged him from behind. She couldn't help crying; even though she felt like a complete brat, she couldn't help it. She'd never felt so dejected and he looked so very miserable, sitting there alone and crushed.

"I know h-how much the match meant to you," Katie stammered, blinking back tears.

She felt him turn around and hug her back. He lifted her off the bench and onto his lap, pushing her soggy hair off her worried face. 

"You've just ruined another good shirt," Wood said jokingly. She had indeed smeared mud and rainwater all over his clean clothes. 

She managed a shaky laugh and smiled. She wiped away her tears furiously, embarrassed already. 

"It's okay. We'll be fine. We'll win that Cup," Katie said in gritty determination, her voice still rough with crying. 

"Of course we will, Bell," he said softly.

Because when she said something, he always believed her. 


	4. Two for Two

**_A/N:_**_ Yes, I'm back. Thanks for the reviews! You guys make me feel all nice and special! =) And guess what I learned over my little vacation… hahaha, some of you guys pointed it out, too. Angelina is black and **neither **she nor Katie are in Wood's year. I think Angelina's a year younger and Katie is two, oh well. If I tackle another Wood fic, maybe I'll get it right. My apologies! =P This chapter's kinda long and I took a lot of liberties with it so don't get too argh-y if it's not genuine-Rowling. I've planned it out and I think it'll hit six chapters, seven with an epilogue, so enjoy it. By the way, things are getting scandalous so… be warned! _

**_Disclaimer: La la la la… this is all just FILLER._**

Two for Two

Some things would never change. Katie had finally realized that she and Wood were one of those many things. They'd fallen back into their old camaraderie, playing pranks, sneaking off, dodging Bludgers, copying essays, all the stuff they'd always done. Fighting over three seconds of "kissing" was not worth her entire friendship with Wood so she'd decided to drop it. 

The end of December was fast approaching and when Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in the last week of November, Wood was back to his insanely obsessive self. They were practicing more than ever. Wood was determined to drill the plays into them before the break started. Sore, stiff, and freezing, the team tromped out onto the fields almost every other day to loop around the pitch. George and Fred had started falling asleep on their brooms with Wood clucking around them, loosing Bludgers above their heads to wake them up. 

Katie had been so busy the last few weeks practicing, doing homework, and studying for her N.E.W.T.S. that before she knew it, she was in her dorm room packing away her belongings for the Christmas holidays. She had never known her mother, but her father played professional Quidditch for the Tutshill Tornados and her brother was a reserve Chaser for the Appleby Arrows. Around Christmas, the season died down so her father and her brother always returned to spend the holidays with her. 

The Hogwarts Express would be leaving in an hour. 

Katie dragged her suitcase off her bed and it landed on the floor with a 'thunk!' She hauled it across the rug. Angelina walked in and stopped in the doorway, her hands propped on her hips.

"Katie, you do know you don't have to pack your entire closet, right? It's only a week," Angelina sighed. She bent down to help Katie drag her belongings across the floor before she fell backwards with a giggle.

"Are we witches or Muggles?" Angelina snapped.

"Oh, right!" Katie retorted with a lolling smile.

"_Mobiliarbus_!" Katie snapped, pointing her wand at her suitcase as it levitated a few inches off the ground and out the door. She climbed out onto the staircase to make sure it was stowed away in a safe spot in the common room with the rest of the students' bags to be moved out onto the train. 

"What're you doing this Christmas?" Katie asked, flopping down on her bed.

"The usual, back to visit the folks," Angelina sighed, sitting down next to her. 

Katie looked at her clock and frowned wryly.

"Do you think I have time for a nap?" Katie voiced lazily.

"No point. You'll be sleeping on the train ride home," Angelina reminded her. 

Katie sighed, rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling absently. 

"Are you all right, Kate?" Angelina blurted. 

Katie turned to survey her fellow Chaser. Angelina looked worried.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"You just haven't been the _same_ lately and everyone's noticed. Wood's acting funny, too. And, I don't know, it feels kind of weird. What happened anyway? And why were you in his sleeping bag on Halloween?" Angelina seemed to bust from the inside out. That particular question seemed to have been eating away at her. 

Katie blinked in astonishment and burst out laughing. 

"You're off your rocker, Angel. Me and Wood are as spiffy and un-romantical as _ever_. Even if I'd wished it, it'd never happen. I've just given up on him, that's all," Katie answered.

"_Nothing happened?" Angelina asked unsurely. _

Katie's mind raced back to the three or four seconds in the locker room. 

"No, Angelina dear, nothing happened." 

"Well, as long as nothing's wrong," Angelina sighed in resignation. Katie had a feeling that her friend didn't really believe her.

"Anyone up for a quick romp in the snow?" It was Fred, or George, Katie couldn't really tell because she'd closed her eyes, but she heard one of the Weasleys from the doorway. Her eyes fluttered open and she shrieked as an oversized Weasley face was shoved an inch from hers. 

George snickered and Katie shoved him backwards. 

"A romp in the snow always means getting flattened by devious snowballs," Angelina drawled lazily. 

"Ah, c'mon, ladies, beautiful day outside, last one of the year we spend together, nice snow…" George rambled. He threw an arm around Katie as she sat up. 

"Well…" Angelina's mouth twisted into a half-frown.

"All right then!" Fred whooped. Before she could finish her sentence, Fred had picked Angelina up by the waist and thrown her over his shoulder. She shot Katie a panicked look before slapping Fred's back in exasperation. Katie only managed to see her friend's face floating by for a second before the world was turned upside down. George had hoisted her up into the air, too. The twins marched down the staircase and through the common room. They passed a flustered looking Percy and a curious looking Wood. 

"Interested in a snowball fight, obsessive--" Fred chortled.

"Maniacal--" Angelina added.

"Demented--" Katie sang.

"Beloved Captain Wood?" George finished with a grin.

Wood merely shot them a robust grin and said, "Be out in a minute."

The Weasleys had finally dropped Angelina and Katie onto their own feet and the four of them clambered out the portrait hole. The ridiculously over-excitable replacement painting for the Fat Lady, Sir Cadogan, challenged all of them "knaves" to a hearty duel on their way out. Fred and George were absolutely ecstatic that they had finally procured victims for their enchanted snowballs. They practically skipped all the way out the huge doors of the castle and went frolicking onto the grounds. Angelina shot Katie a "you-know-what's-going-to-happen-right?" look before following the twins out. Katie grinned, sprinted out the doors, down the steps and collided into… _Cedric Diggory_. 

Katie wheeled backwards with a slight "_Umph." Her arms flailed in the air for a second before Cedric caught her and straightened her on the steps. She clutched a hand to her heart and wheezed, out of breath. She'd been so sure she'd been destined for a face plant right down that stony staircase that she couldn't thank Cedric enough. He merely grinned at her and shook his head, slightly embarrassed. _

Angelina shot a breezy sigh at the two of them and ran after the shouting Weasleys.

"Just be careful next time, Katie," Cedric said politely. 

He had such an adorable demeanor that Katie couldn't help but beam at him. He was a very good-looking boy and only a few months younger than herself. He ran a free hand nervously through his hair and frowned.

"Thanks again, Diggory. I'll probably see you on the Express," Katie said. She skirted around him and walked down the steps, taking in a deep, appreciative breath of the crisp December air when she heart Cedric shout out her name.

Katie whirled around, her robes whipping around her legs.

Cedric had leapt down the few steps to stand next to her and was looking very nervous now.

"Yes?" Katie smiled. 

"Where are you going?" Cedric asked after a slight pause.

"Off to the slaughterhouse," Katie chirped.

Cedric shot her a puzzled glance and she explained, "The Weasleys want to 'romp' in the snow."

"Ah," he said as comprehension dawned.  

Cedric tugged at the ends of his sleeves and ran a hand through his already ruffled looking brown hair.

"Oh, I don't mean to be a bother," Cedric said after chewing on it for a few seconds.

"Perfect Prefect Diggory? A bother? You _did_ just save my life," Katie reminded him.

There was a slight, nervous pause before Cedric blurted, "Well, I was just wondering, there's this benefit ball that I'm supposed to go to. Y'know my dad's one of the heads, for the Ministry of Magic, I mean, and there's… there's going to be this _thing_ for St. Mungo's, donations and renovations and new heads and nurses and mediwizards, all that kind of stuff and I sort of need someone to bring with me. I mean, it's kind of formal and my dad told me I needed a… ah, a _date_. And I was just wondering if--"

"Sure," Katie said, interrupting his rambling.

Cedric stopped short, his brown eyes lit up. Katie watched as he tried to shrug the whole thing off and humbly stuff in the happiness for later. His charm was on full-blast by now and his grin was wider than ever. Katie found it endearing. At least _some_ people noticed she was a girl…

"You mean it?" Cedric burst.

"Course I mean it. It's my one and only chance to make you miserable for beating Gryffindor," Katie smiled.

Cedric laughed and grinned. 

"Thanks, Katie. It's really, really _nice_ of you to do this for me and all. It's not until around the end of break but I thought maybe it'd be better to ask you before we left for Christmas. I mean, you don't have to. It's dress robes only though, you don't have to get really expensive--"

"Don't worry about it, Diggory. I've got it all under control. It was nice of you to ask," Katie supplied. She couldn't help smiling either. 

They stood there for about a minute before Cedric flushed pink and said, "I suppose I should get out of your way then, so you can have your romp. I'll talk to you more about it later. And thanks again, Katie."

"Any time, Diggory. Just owl me over the holidays," Katie said.

Cedric nodded excitedly over his shoulder and sauntered through the entrance doors, swallowing his excitement. Cedric passed Wood on the way inside. Wood shot him a puzzled look before frowning. He looked at Cedric's back, remembering the Seeker's spastic grin, and then at a smiling Katie.

"What was that all about?" Wood asked, his brows knitting together as he reached Katie's side.

"Nothing really. He just asked me to a ball," Katie sighed.

Wood stopped short, stunned, and stared at her in disbelief. 

"Wha--"

He didn't get to finish because one of Fred's enchanted snowballs and smashed him in the head. 

"I'll murder the both of you!" 

Alicia's screaming rocked the train compartment as the Weasley twins both let out a frightful shriek and scrambled out into the corridor. Apparently, they had found her luggage, knickers and all. 

"It's only a joke, Alicia!" Fred shouted through the compartment door. He was holding it shut from the other side as Alicia tried to jerk it open. Her wand was all fired up to go when the Weasleys let go of the doorknob. Alicia went flying backwards onto the floor as Fred and George stuck their heads back inside. They took one look at Alicia sprawled across the floor, two pairs of eyes widened with amusement, and the both of them went sprinting off down the corridor to find their brother, Percy. Alicia bounced up and followed them, shouting the entire way. 

"Figures," Angelina muttered, flipping another page of her book, _Muggles__ and Madness. _

Wood merely grinned and slouched down into his seat, trying to catch up on some sleep. Beside him, Katie was already napping, head against the window, robes tucked around her like a cocoon. He wanted to ask her about her little encounter with Diggory but hadn't had the chance seeing as how the Weasleys had tackled him and she hadn't told any of the other girls yet. He scowled at the thought though. 

All of a sudden, a thunderous crack reverberated along the corridor and shook the train. Katie jerked awake and fell off her seat onto the floor. Angelina jumped and gripped her book as it threatened to go flying across the compartment. Wood sat up and swiveled his head around as he heard Percy roaring somewhere along the train. 

Fred appeared in the doorway and said quite blandly, "Never knew that sucker could pack such a wallop."

"Never knew what hit him," George said cheerfully.

"Who?" Wood asked.

"Percy, of course," George grinned.

"Oh, by the way, you might want to hold this," Fred said, handing George the Head Boy badge.

"Honestly, it was _just_ a joke," George sighed.

Fred's gaze suddenly fell on Angelina. He grinned and plopped down onto the seat next to her. 

"_Aparecium__ Viscus," Fred said with a slight flick of his wand.  _

Wood watched as a lock of mistletoe apparated over Angelina's head. It floated in midair and Fred waited patiently. George, in the meantime, had taken a seat on the opposite side of Angelina. Wood watched as Angelina looked up from her book in curiosity, wondering why the compartment had gotten so quiet. She had been so absorbed in her reading that she hadn't noticed the twins flanking her. She suddenly looked from Fred to George and back to Fred.

"What?" She snapped.

Wood couldn't help but groan. 

George suddenly tilted his head to the side to look at Angelina's book.

"_Muggles__ and Madness?" Fred asked. _

They were almost psychically connected. _Scary._

George shot his twin a look. 

"Look, Angelina! It's mistletoe!" Fred grinned as Angelina looked upwards. Her eyes widened as George shouted, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Angelina's book landed neatly into Fred's hands. 

"What the--" Angelina didn't have time to finish because both Weasleys had planted a sloppy kiss on either side of her face before they leapt off her seat. Fred and George hooted and disappeared down the corridor again, this time, in the opposite direction of Percy's compartment. Angelina sputtered before letting out a vicious stream of curses and ran off after them. 

Wood heard all three pairs of sprinting feet before he heard Katie mutter. He turned around and noticed she was on the floor and remembered how'd she fallen. She'd awoken in a haze after her spill. He started laughing as she glared at him. He was just about to help her up as the sound of slapping feet and the door being thrown open drew his attention to the open corridor.

"_Where are those Weasleys?" Alicia ground out from the doorway. Apparently, they'd jinxed her robes into flashing in a brilliant pinstripe pattern. _

Katie and Wood gaped before pointing their fingers in the direction that George and Fred had just run off. 

Alicia quickly disappeared. 

Katie and Wood looked at each other before bursting into peals of laughter.

"Leave it to the bloody Beaters to cause a rebellion right before Christmas," Katie said.

"Did you _see the look on Spinnet's face?" Wood snickered. _

The door to their compartment was thrown open again, this time by Percy. It looked like he'd just been holding a bomb before it exploded right in his hands. His red hair was standing on end and his face was covered in black soot. Wood also noticed that he was missing his Head Boy badge.

Katie and Wood fell silent as Percy sputtered in his rage, "George… F-Fred… **WHERE**?"

Katie couldn't contain it. She rolled around on the floor as she rioted with laughter. 

Oliver merely pointed Percy in the same direction as he had Alicia, trying to keep a straight face. 

Percy stalked off, still looking quite burnt. 

Wood collapsed onto the floor, snickering and joining Katie in verbalizing his amusement when she stopped.

"What in the world is that?" Katie asked, pointing to the floating lock of mistletoe hanging in the air. 

Whatever thoughts Wood had had evaporated as he gazed up at the mistletoe. Katie and him were both lying down, their backs against the train floor, staring at it. 

"That, Bell, is mistletoe," Wood said. His tone had become very serious. She turned to look at him, her blue eyes wide, before she burst out into laughter again. 

Wood rolled onto his stomach, grinning as he watched her. He propped himself on his elbows and asked, "What?"

"Oh, ha _ha_, Wood," Katie wheezed.

"It's just mistletoe, Bell. Nothing hilarious about _that," Wood drawled. _

She took one look at his face and started laughing again.

"'Surprise, Bell! We should kiss and make up! Happy Christmas!'" Katie said, mimicking his Scottish brogue perfectly.

"This is a very, very bad idea," Wood muttered.

Katie continued to laugh when Wood grabbed her by the waist to keep her from rolling across the floor.

"I don't want you going anywhere with that bloody Diggory," Wood blurted.

"What's that got to do with _anything_?" Katie burst, laughing harder than ever.

What happened next was nothing short of a miracle. 

Wood leaned over and kissed her. It wasn't the five-seconds-in-the-locker-room kind of kiss either. 

Katie's laughter was quickly muffled as he lowered his mouth onto hers. Her eyes opened in shock and she'd just began to protest when his tongue made a sultry raid into her mouth. She forgot what she'd intended to say and her eyes fluttered shut. Everything around her faded as she felt the smooth glide of his tongue against her mouth, moving between her lips, tasting the hollow beneath her tongue. She hesitated but slid her arms around his neck. The soft feeling of skin against skin and his smooth hair brushing against her arms made her shiver. She returned the kiss gently, tentatively, unsure of what to do and he groaned in reply. 

Wood broke the kiss and tried to take an even breath. He nearly went cross-eyed from the effort and looked down at a very confused Katie.

"Surprise, Bell," he managed weakly, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"Again," Katie blurted. Her arms were still looped around his neck and her blue eyes shone with longing. 

"Bloody hell," he managed to mutter.

Everything seemed to snowball from that point onwards as he exploded into action. He dragged her more fully against him and rolled her beneath him, kissing her as if he'd been starved for affection. Whatever good intentions he'd had were lost. His light, teasing kisses had turned into something far more serious. His mouth came down hard upon hers, expertly ravaging her mouth. Katie felt the world spin out of control dizzily as he curled his hand in her hair and tugged her head backwards, allowing him deeper access. His tongue imitated his pent-up carnal needs and Katie's body burst with feelings she'd never felt before in her life. 

Katie jerked when she felt him rock his arousal against her. 

There was another **bang** outside that rocked the compartment floor. Wood pulled himself off of Katie in a hurry and rolled into a sitting position on the floor. He winced at the discomfort it took to wrench away. 

The door was kicked open and Alicia marched in, her robes still flashing, with a smug grin on her face.

"Two for two," she sang.

_Literally_.

Wood lunged for the black kitten prancing around on the floor and hit his forehead on the bottom of his bed. He groaned, fell backwards, and rubbed his head furiously, scowling at the kitten. Its tail twitched playfully from side-to-side. Wood looked up, slightly distracted, as the door to his room opened and his older brother, Phillip, walked in with two steaming mugs of butterbeer. 

"C'mere, you nasty little bugger," Wood snarled. He dove at the kitten with revived determination, finally catching it by the scruff of its neck, and shoved it hastily into a sturdy, brown box lined with soft velour blankets. He slammed a lid punctured with holes onto the top of the box as it rattled beneath him. Clearly, the kitty was _not_ happy at the sudden change of scenery. Wood heard its mewling before the top shook ferociously. He quickly tied the box down with ribbon and fell backwards in relief.

"What's the cat for?" Phil asked, handing a mug over to his younger brother.

Wood looked at his hands, muttering in annoyance at the scratches, before taking a swill of beer. He then motioned to his owl, Iris, and attached a quick note to her leg. He shoved the rattling box infront of Iris and watched as the tawny owl shot him a disgruntled look.

"Take that straight to Bell now," Wood sighed. 

"Ah," Phil said softly. 

Iris snapped her beak in disapproval before sweeping past the Wood brothers, box in hand, and out the open window.

"A cat for Christmas?" Phil grinned. He'd sat down on Oliver's bed and was lounging about, a grin slapped across his face.

"Yeah, hers died last year, ate an exploding cracker," Wood said matter-of-factly. Both of them winced at the cat's sticky and fiery end.

"Katie Bell, isn't it?" Phil slipped her name casually into the conversation but his tone made Oliver look up sharply.

"Yeah, why?" Oliver asked suspiciously, his brown eyes narrowing in curiosity. 

"The girl that always stays for the summer. Her family plays professional, don't they?" Phil drawled, seemingly uninterested but Oliver felt himself bristle anyway.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Oliver asked sharply.

"Oh, nothing really. Very, _very _pretty isn't she? Good at Quidditch, too, always practicing with you anyhow. Charming, smart, funny from what I recall… and she must be rich considering her father and brother both play nationally. I like her," Phil grinned.

"What's your point?" Oliver asked sharply. He glared at his older brother.

"You know, if she were only a bit older, I'd have a go at her mys--"

"All right, all right, I get the point," Oliver snapped irritably. 

"Are you two--" Phil was interrupted again.

"She's my best friend, all right? I don't need to hear it," Oliver growled.

"I know but still, she's young and pretty, you're young and pretty… I thought by now something would've happened, right? I mean everyone could see it from the start. You two are practically m--"

"She's my _best friend, Phil. She's got better things to do with her time then pine over me. And like you said, she's a great girl, no point in bothering. She'll graduate this year, meet wizards that're just as great as her, and have a bloody good time of it. Besides, not like I have time either, N.E.W.T.S, Quidditch, practices, I heard a scout will be at the Cup this year. Don't know what possessed Dumbledore to bring him in but I _can't_ lose my chance. I've wanted to play in the League since I was six. I need to concentrate on other stuff," Oliver said testily._

Phil waited until his younger brother and finished ranting. 

"Y'know, it's very hard to hold a conversation with someone who keeps interrupting," Phil finally drawled.

"There's nothing to converse about," Oliver snapped. 

"Get off it, Ollie. You know you two were meant from the beginning to--"

"Shove it, Phil," Oliver roared. 

Phil took a hard look at his younger brother and decided to drop the topic. By Oliver's standards, the conversation was over, discussion closed; he didn't want to talk about Katie. Phil had personally never seen his brother so edgy before. He decided to let Oliver make an ass out of himself. His little brother never was really good at catching on to things concerning himself. Katie had been beating him on the head with it for years but it made no-never-mind to Oliver, who, Phil might noticed, looked scared out of his tiny, little mind. It was just hilarious that everyone _but Katie and Oliver could see that they were practically fated to be together. _

Wood woke Christmas morning to the sound of tapping on his window.

He'd had a cruddy night. He hadn't been able to sleep, what with Katie's face swimming infront of his bloodshot eyes and his brother's words spinning around in his head. Not to mention that image of Katie and Diggory together was driving him absolutely mad. A ball? Ball his ass, Diggory just needed an excuse to talk to Bell, the lowlife, devilishly scummy, idiot little prick of a Seeker. Beat his team, too, caught that damn Snitch and ruined his chances for the Cup… Wood wanted to scream. His hands shifted through his sandy brown hair in aggravation and he sat up on his bed.

He looked up, yawned angrily, and came face to face with an Eagle Owl that he immediately recognized as Katie's. 

He pushed open the window to his room and felt a blast of cold air hit him in the face. 

"Merry Christmas, Drex," Oliver sighed as the owl dropped a package on his bed and perched on his arm. He ran his fingers absently through Drex's soft, downy feathers before picking up the brown paper parcel and sitting down on his bed. Drex hopped off his arm and waited patiently on the headboard, fluttering his wings lightly as Wood unwrapped the grubby package. The paper only revealed an ugly, small, brown box. He opened it with growing curiosity and stared in disbelief at the four World Cup First Class Guest Passes that lay on the bottom.

**Quidditch**** World Cup 2000**

**[Team 1 (to be announced)] vs. [Team 2 (to be announced)]**

**Date: **/**/00 (to be announced)**

**FIRST**** **CLASS****** **GUEST****** **PASS********

The dates were starred, the teams were starred, but the words "First Class Guest Pass" glittered and sparkled on the tickets. He didn't even want to know how she'd come by them. It must've cost a fortune. He was bursting with excitement when Drex dropped a small, red envelope into his lap. He quickly unfolded the letter and read Katie's neat scrawl. 

_Oliver—_

_Thought you might like to spend a summer watching it for once instead of practicing it with me. Now my dad won't even have to send me away to your boring place. The date and teams will flash up eventually, but 'til then, hope you like it. My brother got them for me 'cause he knows what a fanatic you are! You can bring the whole family! What great luck, right? I suppose one day you'll be playing in the Professional Leagues anyway._

_Nothing more except Happy Christmas and see you in a week!_

_Love __Bell___

**Love ****Bell****. **

So simple and so complicated. 

He'd known her since he was ten. They'd done everything together. He'd forced her into practicing Quidditch with him every summer since they started attending Hogwarts and whenever they were together heads turned. They'd terrorized the town, the teachers, the students, _everyone with their insane pranks and "accidents." Any explosion was bound to be blamed on Wood and Bell when they were together. Around his hometown of Shutterly, they were never seen one without the other. Everyone simply adored her, too. Being rich and pureblooded, you'd think she'd be snotty and self-centered. Instead, she was sweeter than anyone he'd ever met and more adorable with each passing day. She had that brilliant Bell smile, that infectious little giggle, that innocent puppy face, and that quick-witted humor. He had been so glad that all his friends and neighbors loved her and since then, her father had sent her to Shutterly for the summers. And so they'd grown up and now they were months away from finishing Hogwarts and going off into the great, wide wizarding world with responsibilities and jobs and all that kind of stuff. _

Wood didn't know what to do. Was it worth it? Worth his friendship, worth his future career as a professional Keeper to chase Katie Bell?

_My head needs to be examined_, Wood thought bitterly, pushing himself off the bed. _To think Katie would ever waste her time on me_. 


	5. Won Over

**_A/N:_**_ **This chapter is why this story is rated R. So if you're 17 and younger and anti-explicit context, please read no further.** If you're not… have a ball but don't blame me for corrupting your little minds. You have been **WARNED**: in the second to last section, they do the deed. **I have marked it so you CAN read the chapter, and skip the smutty part. Take it or leave it. Nobody's forcing you to read! Other than that, keep on reviewing and sorry for the slowness, AP exams and prom planning has been bogging me down.**_

**_Disclaimer: What's Rowling's is Rowling's… What's mine is mine. You steal my stuff I bash your brains out. Hahaha. _**

Won Over

"Potter's got a **_Firebolt_**!" 

The word spread like wildfire when the students returned from their Christmas holiday. 

Wood could barely contain himself. Between Ravenclaw's narrow loss against Slytherin the first weekend after term and Potter's professional Quidditch broom arriving by Christmas post, he was beside himself with maniacal glee. He couldn't wait to see the broom either. Unfortunately. McGonagall had seized the broomstick before Harry could even _try it and when Wood had tried to get it back, she'd gone completely berserk. She'd been screaming something about safety and lives, obsession and that sort of stuff, when Wood had turned around and disappeared down the corridor. _

With a match scheduled against Ravenclaw the second Saturday of February, Wood had started practices five times a week. If it weren't for the fact that Gryffindor _needed_ that Cup, the team would've quit ages ago. After hours of lessons and exams, none of the players were looking forward to being barked around the pitch by Wood but the glittering image of the Cup floated into their minds every time they felt like stopping. Even the Weasley twins were getting serious about the match. They were actually practicing with a purpose, ditching their usual high-handed games of "Duck that Bludger!" and "Watch your Head!" 

Two days before the match, Wood received even better news as Potter came sprinting through the portrait hole carrying his Firebolt over his head in worship. The entire Gryffindor common room had immediately sprang to life and clustered around Potter in awe. Wood watched with patriarchal pride as Harry finally jerked himself away from the crowd and ran up the stairs to his dormitory, Ron Weasley close behind. Everyone was in absolute reverence of it and Wood, naturally, insisted on an immediate last minute practice _with_ the Firebolt the very next day right before the match.

Katie and Wood were the first ones on the field. They did a race lap around the pitch before Katie tried to shoot some Quaffles by Wood. She got one in by pure luck; he was a damn good Keeper after all. 

"Where are the rest of them?" Wood frowned, swaying from side-to-side by the goalposts with a frown.

"Relax, they'll be here," Katie said. She spun neatly on top of her broom and slapped the Quaffle right past Wood's head. He jerked around in surprise before he grinned and winked at Katie.

"Cheater," he said. 

"Here they are," Katie added with an innocent smile. 

She watched as Wood swooped down on his Nimbus to have a quick chat with Harry about the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang. She sighed inwardly as he touched down lightly on the grass and began hollering away at the Weasleys and Potter. He was gesticulating rapidly with his hands and Katie couldn't help but smile. His rapid hand waving and fist pounding while he talked was just too adorable to dismiss.

The holiday had been nice, exactly what she needed, time to breathe. 

She had spent a very relaxed break with her father and brother, not thinking about Quidditch _or_ Wood at all. Well, most of the time anyway. All right, who was she kidding… the minute she'd gotten the boxed and raging kitten from Wood's owl Iris, she'd been hung up on him all over again. There was just no way around it. He'd won her over since she was twelve and nothing was going to change that, no matter how much she lied to herself. She'd named the black furball Madcap and suspected he was prowling the girls' dormitory with a passion. 

She'd also gone to the benefit with a very red Cedric and had a wonderful time of it. He'd been an absolute gentleman and his father was the cutest man she'd ever met. He was Head of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and she'd probably end up working beneath him if she planned to be a Vetinary Witch. Amos Diggory, Cedric's father, had launched enthusiastically into a rampant speech about the bizarre animals he'd come across as Cedric tried to calm his over-excited father down. Katie had found it charming though and had enjoyed the benefit very much. She'd met some exceptionally interesting people and the food had been wonderful, not to mention the small show the Ministry had put on, and the Head Mediwitch of St. Mungo's had brought in a small children's choir to show off additional services the Hospital managed. Katie had taken several pictures with the young witches and wizards, most of whose parents died at the hands of You-Know-Who. 

Wood hadn't asked her a bloody thing about it. 

The last thing he'd said to her before the holiday was, "Don't make plans with Diggory again, Bell." And he'd left it at that. She'd been confused as to what his sudden issue was but his excuse had been that Cedric had sacked Gryffindor in the face for the Cup. 

The rest of the team had taken off by now and for the next two hours, under the bored gaze of Madam Hooch, the Gryffindor team practiced like it had never practiced before. The fact that Potter was riding a genuine Firebolt seemed to have been an exceptional encouragement and the team left Wood without his usual ability to complain. Potter was whizzing around, playing tag with the Snitch, while the Chasers pulled off their most excellent moves. Even George and Fred were completely faultless and Wood was beaming by the end of their training session.

"I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!" Wood hooted. Then shot a nervous glance at Harry, "Not unless… Harry, you've sorted out your dementor problem, haven't you?" 

Harry answered in the positive and Wood crowed again. Katie was beaming at the Third Year, as ecstatic as Wood was. In truth, she wanted that Cup _badly, just as badly as Wood did but she wasn't terrorizing her teammates for it. Wood threw an arm around Katie's slender shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. Fred and George shot each other a look and the team turned in. Harry stayed out for a bit with his Year mate Ron and as Katie walked into the locker room, she felt unusually content. _

Nerves were tight next morning but when Harry walked into the Great Hall, lugging his Firebolt with him, the entire Gryffindor table burst into cheers.

Wood leapt up and gently relieved Harry of the honor and ensconced it upon the table. He sat there in awe of it, turning it around so the words _Firebolt faced upwards. People from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff continued to walk over and stare at in reverently through breakfast while the Slytherins scowled. Slytherin's Captain, Marcus Flint, shot the Gryffindors daggers as Seeker Draco Malfoy sulked with his two cronies. _

At a quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team was shooed out of the Hall towards the locker room by a paternal and chittering Wood. 

The weather was clear, terrific. Wood's ecstatic demeanor had been dampened a bit by nerves and he paced the locker room after everyone had changed. Six heads swayed back and forth, back and forth, as Wood hopped from side-to-side. 

"You know what we've got to do. If we lose this match, we're out of the running. Just… just fly like you did in practice yesterday and we'll be okay!" Wood croaked. 

With that, the team walked onto the field in the midst of insane cheering. It looked like the entire school had turned out for the match. Wood shook hands with Ravenclaw Captain Roger Davies at Madam Hooch's barking before the whistle sounded and fourteen mounted flyers went shooting upwards into the air. Wood heard Lee Jordan's excited commentary on the Firebolt and couldn't help grinning to himself as McGonagall chided him several times. 

Katie spun around, swerved a Chaser, and shot in the first goal for Gryffindor within minutes as the stands erupted into applause. 

A little while into the game, Wood saw Potter dive furiously to the ground and he felt his heart stop beating. Wood shouted something incomprehensible as the players from both teams watched Cho pulling in on Harry pulling in on the Snitch. Just then, a Ravenclaw Beater smashed a Bludger right at Harry, forcing him to give up the mad chase, rolling in midair to avoid being murdered. The Gryffindors let out a collective groan as Wood openly cursed. Hooch shot him a look and he quickly quieted, but he cheered when George clubbed a Bludger right towards the offending Beater. 

They were up. 

"Gryffindor leads by eighty to zero…" Lee babbled excitedly. He'd started advertising for the Firebolt again when McGonagall promptly stepped in and told him off. 

Wood's attention was drawn back to the game as a Chaser suddenly bore in on him and took an open shot. Wood dove and missed, much to his disappointment. Ravenclaw scored another two within twenty minutes and Wood was getting impatient for that Snitch. 

Potter pulled into another magnificent dive and Wood shouted himself hoarse as Harry swerved in mid-flight to avoid colliding with Cho Chang.

"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN! KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!" Wood roared in frustration. 

Wood slapped the Quaffle away from the goal posts and pitched it to Katie, zigzagging infront of him. She sped off, dodging a Bludger, and…

Harry was off again. But, no, he'd pulled out of his dive and had begun speeding towards the Ravenclaw end. Everything happened in a blur as Wood saw three hooded dementors appear on the ground near Harry. He shouted something, his voice ringing in his ears. He wasn't even aware that Katie had stopped her Quaffle run and hung suspended in midair breathlessly. Not the damn dementors again… A white, silvery stag shot out from Harry's wand tip and Wood tore his gaze upwards as Harry flung himself forward and rolled to a stop with the Snitch in his hand. 

Madam Hooch's whistle rung like a bell and the entire school erupted into cheers. 

Katie dropped the Quaffle and joined her teammates for a victory lap around the pitch before they all hurtled towards Harry. 

"That's my boy!" Wood roared. 

Katie flung her arms around him, squashed between Angelina and Alicia as all three of them kissed him on the head, knocking his glasses askew. Fred had thrown his arms around Harry, shaking him back and forth violently. The entire crowd was in disarray as the Gryffindors in the stands streamed onto the field and hoisted their players onto their shoulders, marching them off the pitch, cheering and hollering. 

They had won! They had made **_the finals_**!

There'd be a party like none other tonight in the Tower. 

Fred and George had stole a whole bunch of stuff from the school kitchens and Hogsmeade so the party in Gryffindor Tower raged the entire day. 

Wood had set off a couple of firecrackers and was lounging by the fire with Katie planted firmly on his lap. He'd had several bottles of butterbeer and was looking quite content. The Weasley twins were in a heated debate about whether Zonko's carried realistic fake wands or not and Wood piped up once in a while to join in a hearty round of laughter. He'd never been more content in his life. 

"Well, I'm ten Galleons richer," Percy grinned. Even the Bighead Boy was in an astoundingly upbeat mood tonight. 

"Was there _ever_ a doubt?" Fred grinned. 

"You never know, Cho's a good Seeker," Percy said.

"Oh, get off it, you great big farthead," George snapped and tucked Percy into a neat headlock as the Gryffindors laughed in appreciation. 

"No big deal, told you we'd be fine," Katie said with a wink. She'd procured another bottle of butterbeer and handed it to Wood. He quickly pried the bottle cap off and took a drink from it with a satisfying smack. Katie attempted to shoot him a disgruntled glare but she was too happy to pull it off. She merely snatched the bottle back from him and took a dainty sip. Wood's grin stretched from ear-to-ear as he beamed at her. His high was carrying him over and he was possessed by an insane urge to kiss her so he planted a quick, innocent peck on the side of her cheek. 

Katie missed the looks the rest of her teammates had shot each other at Wood's obvious display of affection. 

"Hey, Bell, how 'bout taking a stroll with me?" Wood said softly, as if to hide it from the rest of his players.

"It's twenty past ten," Katie shot him a devious look. 

"Your point being?" Wood hummed.

"Well, seeing as how curfew was twenty minutes ago… where exactly would we _stroll?" Katie asked sarcastically, throwing her arms around his neck and leaning in closer to hear him better. _

"How 'bout to my dorm?" Wood drawled into her ear. 

Katie's eyes widened disbelievingly. 

"Scared?" He nipped devilishly. 

"My, my Mister Wood, is that a _challenge_?" Katie shot back, something in her eyes flaring up in defiance. 

"So how about it?" Wood winked. 

Katie felt her heart flutter at the sight of his slightly crooked, completely endearing grin. 

"Let's do it."

She didn't have a chance to rethink her hasty answer because Wood had stood up. Her arms instinctively tightened around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. She gave a little shriek of surprise as the Weasley twins made a collective series of ridiculous faces at her. 

"Where are you going?" Angelina shouted over the hubbub. 

"No idea," Katie said honestly, with that she disappeared up the stairwell slung over Wood. 

"Think they'll finally get around to it this time?" George asked, pulling an Exploding Snap. 

"Get around to what?" Percy asked pompously, flitting over again.

"Nothing, Bighead," Fred said quickly, covering it up with a grin. 

"For your information--" Percy began. 

Everybody groaned. 

**[ONCE MORE, the R rated **WARNING**… press PLAY]**

"So what's up?" Katie asked as the two of them collapsed onto his bed. 

"I just wanted to talk to you," Wood grinned, then added, "_Without the four-ring circus." _

"About what?" Katie said, rolling onto her stomach. The whole bed smelled like him and she smiled to herself, it was _nice_. 

"Just, I don't know… stuff, Bell. Like we used to, y'know?" Wood sighed. He drew the curtains close around his four poster bed and sat with his feet propped up on his pillows. He looked down at Katie. She'd closed her eyes and was predictably falling asleep. He never could understand it but Katie had that rare talent of dozing off at the drop of a pin. She was a bedhead through and through. 

"Katie, what's going on?" 

Katie's eyes flickered open at the somber tone of his voice. He rarely used her first name, too. She looked up but it was too dark to make out anything than a blurred image of his face. Somehow, she could see him perfectly in her mind though. 

"What do you mean?" Katie asked quietly. She wasn't sure she wanted to launch into another heart-breaking argument with Wood right now. She was too happy. 

"I think you know what I mean. There's…" He paused. Katie heard him swallow before he finished. "There's something between us. Isn't there, Bell?"

Katie had stopped breathing completely by now. Her entire face burned even though it was practically pitch black. She felt so isolated from the rest of the world lying on her stomach in his dorm room on his curtained bed buffered by the darkness. Her heart sped up and she felt like she was going to explode…

"Say something, please," Wood pleaded softly. 

But she didn't know what to say. All she did know was that it must've been hard as hell for him to work up the nerve so she reached for his hand in the dark. She had a ball trying to find it though, she brushed against his knee before he reached for her himself. Katie felt herself slowly being slid into a sitting position. She moved closer to Wood, absorbing his warmth as they sat in silence. Katie would've drifted off to sleep if her nerves hadn't been screaming. She felt oddly safe, protected, with Wood holding her in the dark. 

When he slid his mouth against hers for a brief kiss, it just felt right. His tongue darted out to taste her briefly, hungrily, before he pulled back. Katie thought her heart would give out. Wood slid his hand up the smooth column of her neck and cupped her chin in his palm. He slowly traced her full, lower lip with his thumb and stopped. Katie's hand jerked forward to wrap around his thick wrist. She felt dizzy and faint. 

"Guess what?" Oliver whispered roughly. 

"What?" Her own voice sounded much too hoarse to her own ears. 

"No Alicia." 

He bent his head towards her again and kissed her full on the mouth. He was careful to take his time about it, not wanting to scare her away. His tongue danced across her lips, inviting her to taste him as he pulled her more firmly against him. She met him halfway eventually and by the time their tongues were dueling together, he felt hot enough to explode. He hadn't been so ready since he'd lost his virginity at fifteen to a bartender in Shutterly. He couldn't suppress the shudder that rolled through him at the feel of Katie returning his kiss stroke for stroke. They fit together seamlessly.

Wood pulled back stiffly, taking in a deep breath. He felt Katie's arm slide around his neck languorously as she pulled herself into a better sitting position. He didn't give her time to rearrange herself. This time the kiss was rough, wild, completely unrestrained. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, feeling the sleepy glide of her lips parting, and demanding an immediate response. She clung to his shoulders as she slumped against him, her brain exploding, her body completely out of her control. She felt an ache she'd never felt before grow inside of her as Wood righted her against him. His mouth was ravaging hers with a bruising force but she only reveled in it. Wood gathered her against his hard frame and shifted her so his erection was pressed against the notch between her thighs. 

Katie jerked in surprise but within seconds was trying to get closer to his heady embrace. 

His hand slipped through her thick robes, his fingers knotting in them.

"Off," he muttered thickly. His hands searched for the strings in the dark. Katie gasped slightly as she felt a hand roam accidentally across her breast. He found the strings that knotted the robe together and jerked at them impatiently. Katie's hands came up in the dark to help him. He yanked it off but there was still her sweater to contend with. Katie felt a skitter of panic lance through her as Wood began tugging the sweater over her head. 

"O-Oliver?" Katie stammered. 

He pressed a hard kiss against her mouth to quiet her and slid his hand downwards to cup her breast. He soon found her bra in the way. She heard his expletive in the dark and if she hadn't been so drunk on desire she would've laughed. 

Katie hadn't really expected him to take off her bra but before anything could fully register in her brain, she felt the lace slide off and a cool breeze dance across her bare skin. She panicked then because she'd never felt more exposed and vulnerable. She didn't have experience in these matters and everything was happening so fast. She tried to shove herself off of Wood's lap but he had too firm a grip on her and he wasn't planning on letting go. She whimpered, shaking slightly, making Wood stop. He tried to calm her down with soothing, collected whispers. He planted kisses down her neck and Katie felt her control slide down that familiar whirlpool once more. Her fears briefly pushed aside. After all, what chance did she have against him? 

She felt her bare back hit the bed covers before Wood dragged her arms above her head and rolled himself partially on top of her. Katie's breath caught as his free hand returned to her breast and stroked it lightly. Her throat issued a soft moan of encouragement. His mouth slid down her neck and kissed the side of her breast softly. She felt his warm breath dance across her skin and rolled her body instinctively against his. She felt his body tense but the thought soon left her as his tongue stroked lazily across her taut nipple. 

Wood was dancing along the breaking point as Katie's body rubbed along his length, sending fissions of pleasure through him. His seduction of her body had been so complete that he knew he could have her right now and she wouldn't even care. He released her wrists and as her arms wrapped around his broad back, his hand trailed down her flat belly, tracing the soft curve of her hip, down her thighs, and swept upwards beneath her skirt. He heard her whimper shakily and the sound just drove him onwards. The soft cries rippling from her mouth were driving him to complete insanity. He only wanted her, _needed her, more and more. _

Katie froze suddenly as the palm of Wood's hand tucked itself beneath the band of her panties and rested against her private most part. Her thighs clamped together but he had already stroked his forefinger along her softness. He stifled a groan at the feel of her warmth and tightened his body against the maddening need to just roll her thighs apart and take her right then a there for that sweet relief. His finger probed ruthlessly. Katie shortly unlocked her legs and they fell limply against the bed sheets, parting for him at the slight pressure he exerted inside her. Her hips surged against his hand now, moving to its own accord, as her fists twined in his robes. She didn't know what she was chasing after, but it felt too good to stop.

Wood suddenly withdrew his hand and Katie cried out in protest. He returned after he'd stripped off her skirt and panties in record time. Katie didn't even notice she was completely naked. All she could concentrate on were the ribbons of pleasure arcing through her body and concentrating on that one delightful spot Wood had decided to lavish his attentions upon. His thumb moved roughly across her folds, opening her more fully to his touch, and skirting across the nub at the top of her sex. He felt her tightening and jerked away.

"Wait," Wood growled. Katie could barely recognize his voice but he'd pulled away from her. Katie felt bereft and abruptly realized that he was _undressing. She twisted feverishly against him, wanting __anything but to stop. _

Before she could protest, he'd rolled her underneath him. The shock of his bare flesh against hers stole her train of thought. He reached down between her legs and stroked her roughly, making her hips roll again. He pushed her thighs apart and she felt his powerful, heavy weight rest against her before he pushed into her with one seamless thrust. Katie's hips arched upwards wildly as incredible pain shot through her. 

Wood stilled as Katie's harsh cry rang out and her nails dug into his bare flesh. 

"Oliver, it _hurts_," she sounded absolutely bewildered. Tears sprang from her eyes. Oliver kissed her gently, trying to maintain his hard-wrought discipline but he was fast losing control. He couldn't take much more of it. His head was spinning; his entire body throbbed and shouted agonizingly for release. He gripped her hands and wound her fingers between hers. He didn't think he could take anymore of her touching. He needed to focus on just getting her through this without exploding right now. 

"Shh, Katie, don't cry, please. It's only the first time, I promise," he managed to grind out, attempting to pacify her and alleviate her fears. 

Wood managed to hold himself rigidly still for another minute or two before he felt her muscles tighten experimentally against his erection. A rough groan was torn from his throat and his hips jerked forward. His restraint completely shattered, he began thrusting into her heavily, moving Katie across the bed. His hands clutched hers fiercely. Her nails dug into his tightened fists. He burrowed his face against the slender curve of her neck before biting the junction where it met her satiny shoulder. He hammered into her and Katie felt wave after wave of pleasure wrack her body with every inward shove. She gloried in his unintended roughness, not caring, only seeking that elusive rainbow of pleasure. 

It was too much to take all at once and with one last thrust, Katie felt the tension in her body snap as her body surged upwards. His name broke over her lips in a seemingly endless tirade as her entire body spasmed in a cataclysmic upheaval she couldn't have dreamed possible. Crest after crest of intolerable sensation made her curl into him, shuddering, and crying out blindly. She went limp after her climax and felt Wood pound into her forcefully, tightening beyond all belief, before he broke and shuddered against her uncontrollably and collapsing weakly on top of her. 

The warm, languid aftermath only filled her with content. Wood's weight was making her breathe disconnectedly but she just couldn't bring herself to care. Wood, finally realizing he was crushing her right into the mattress, rolled off of her. Katie bit her lip at the feel of their bodies untangling before he pulled back the covers and tucked them both between the sheets. He slung an arm around her waist and pulled her lazily against him. Katie settled down within seconds and her eyes drooped shut. She'd never felt so tired and the heat radiating from his body was making her even sleepier. 

She felt he ought to know though, by now at least, after all of that. She didn't want to hide it anymore. 

"I love you, Oliver."

Wood made no reply and Katie fell asleep thinking he'd already passed out. He hadn't though. Her whispered confession only made him grimmer. 

**[Press STOP]**

They hadn't slept for more than three hours when the entire Tower reverberated with a frantic scream.

Somewhere below them, a younger Year had broken into petrified hollering. Katie jerked awake, her body jumping at the sound of pure undiluted terror filling the air. Just then, a heavy hand clamped over her mouth. Katie panicked and struggled against the person holding her down when her memory began functioning again. She became immediately still as she heard Percy's sputtering in the bed next to Wood's. It hit her abruptly, making her more than mortified: she was in a naked Oliver Wood's dormitory bed with nothing but her birthday suit on. Damn it all to hell…

"What's going on?" Wood called out through his curtained bed. _Thank goodness he decided to shut those, Katie thought blindly. _

Percy shot out of bed and lighted the candles in the room immediately. She heard disgruntled moaning, doors opening and slamming up and down the stairs, curious voices filtering in through the dorm rooms before Percy and the rest of Wood's dorm mates flew out of the room in a rush.

"Where'd it come from?"

"Third Years, boys' dorm."

"What's going on?"

"Why'd he scream?"

"Who screamed?"

"RON!"

They heard McGonagall's sharp voice as she entered through the portrait hole. She sounded very annoyed. 

There was a shout and a collective gasp, followed by utter silence and a quick, staccato outburst of whispering along the stairway. 

Katie threw Wood a nervous glance.

"Quick, get dressed, they'll be looking for you," Wood said quietly. Katie began searching for her clothes, Wood's sheet clutched to her chest to hide her nudity. Her scattered pieces of clothing were still tucked into random places in Wood's covers. Wood, sensing her hesitancy to dress in front of him, quickly turned away. Honestly, he was a little raw himself. He didn't know what to say to her, what to do. Katie quickly jerked her robes on and wriggled into loose bits of clothing. Wood stuck his head out from behind his curtains to make sure no one was around. There wasn't. The voices around them seemed to be getting fainter as footsteps tromped through the common room. Where were they all going?

Katie shot out from beneath the covers. 

Wood's arms jerked out and caught her arm. He couldn't help himself.

"Bell?" He said roughly.

"What?" Katie felt herself blushing.

"Be careful."

He kissed her hard and fast before letting her go and watching her scamper out the door to her own dorm across the hall. 

He found out later that Sirius Black had broken into the Tower and attempted to murder his blasted Seeker. 


	6. Happy Ending

**_A/N:_**_ Sorry so long to update but I've been insanely busy. Plus, I wanted to give my all to the last chapter. Yes, this is the very last one and it is one long-ass, beastly ending but **THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE** so drop on by to leave a few in my mailbox. I'd really appreciate it. Once again, wonderful reviews from wonderful people. =) Please keep on at it, maybe it'll inspire me to a sequel. Only other real important thing I gotta mention is **my name will be changing from Kaimelar to PlainJainey in a few days. File that away for future reference please. Thank you! Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: No… _**

Happy Ending

"This is _our year. We're not going to let those bastard Slytherins win the Cup this time, oh, no sirree!" Oliver paced the common room, his robes flopped off his lanky shoulders as he continued his excited exclamations. It was almost midnight on a Thursday, the first Thursday of their Easter Break in fact. Six heads followed his pacing from left to right. He was waving his arms around like a lunatic. They'd just gotten off the pitch after a three hour practice and none of them were in desperate need of a follow-up pep talk by their Captain. _

"We're going to start training harder than ever. I want _every one of you out on that pitch at four, __every night. I don't want any excuses. You **_will_ be there!" A manic glint had began to appear in his eyes and Angelina sighed halfheartedly. **_

"Don't get me wrong, but that's going to be difficult," Alicia interrupted his frenetic speech. 

"What do you mean?" Wood look stupefied. 

"Well, we have _other_ things to do," Alicia pointed out.

"Yeah, we need to start studying for finals," George rolled his eyes in exasperation. 

"Like **you'd do any studying," Angelina scoffed. She absently twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger. She was half-listening to Wood, and half-reading her _Divination for Damsels in Distress text. _**

"I don't know about you, but I've got loads of work this year," Harry sighed. He'd sunken tiredly into a squashy couch by the fire.

"No matter, we will persevere!" Wood barked.

"But _every _day?" Fred winced painfully. 

"**DO YOU WANT THAT CUP OR NOT?" Wood roared. **

The six players straightened in their seats and fell silent again. No point in arguing with a lunatic. 

"They're ahead by two hundred points. You know what that means don't you?" Wood launched back into this tactical talk. 

"We're _down that much?" George asked sardonically._

"It means…" Wood completely ignored the Weasley Bludger,"…that we have got to win with at least two hundred and one." 

"So _you, Harry, can only catch the Snitch when we're fifty points up, get it?" Wood said anxiously. He was looking Potter dead-on now._

"Yes, I get it, Wood," Harry said flatly. This was only about the ninetieth time Wood had mentioned it in the past hour.

"We can do this! I know we can. We've got the best ruddy team in the school but that Flint…" Wood scowled. 

Katie watched as Fred slumped over on the chair and onto his twin. He looked like he was about to start snoring. Alicia was on the verge of passing out, her eyes glazed, her figure tilted, her expression completely lost. Angelina, on the other hand, had become completely absorbed in her studies and was only nodding occasionally at the sound of Wood's voice. Even Potter seemed a little flat, and Katie couldn't blame them. Wood had run them into the pitch today with his endless drills. 

"Are you finished?" Katie piped suddenly. 

Wood stopped in the middle of his sentence and turned to look at her. 

After the Ravenclaw match, it had become common knowledge that Katie was Wood's girl. It wasn't hard to imagine, she'd always technically been his partner-in-crime, but their friendship had taken a new spin. They'd started walking to classes together and holding hands occasionally. Though they weren't intent on public displays of affection, there was a definite warmth between them and a sporadic kiss. Wood's fan club had simmered at first realization but they couldn't begrudge the laugh-loving Katie for long. Her modesty and good nature made it practically impossible and anyone could see that Wood was happier now than he'd ever been. There **had to be something seriously extraordinary about a girl if she could make Oliver Wood stop Quidditch, and for many people, their relationship was long overdue. **

"It's late and we've already practiced for three hours. I think we'll be okay if you hold off the talk for tomorrow," Katie yawned. 

"She's right, boy-o," George said, shooting up into a standing position. 

"Listen to her, she knows what she's talking 'bout," Fred responded immediately. 

"We'll see you tomorrow," Harry said, following a nervous pair of Weasleys up the staircase. 

Before Wood could protest, Alicia had dragged Angelina up to the girls' dorm, too. 

Wood shot a curious glance at the last trace of his team disappearing behind the stone spiral staircase. He grinned wryly at Katie and sat down next to her. The fire was dying and the air in the common room felt warm and weighty. Katie's eyelids grew heavy as Wood scooped her up and sat her down on his lap. He fell silent and watched as Katie curled into him drowsily. A familiar peace began sinking into his bones as they sat together wordlessly beside the fire. 

He'd been afraid at first, afraid to commit to something that could change his Katie girl forever. He hadn't wanted to lose their friendship. But it was worth it just to know that for now at least, she was completely his. It felt nice to be able to kiss her now without a reason, or hold her just because. He'd even taken to walking up and down the corridors with her, just for an extra minute and a half of listening to her vivacious voice, before sprinting to his own class. He loved every little thing about her: the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she looked at him from across a room. It was strange. He'd always taken an extreme liking to the opposite sex; he was still a hot-blooded young male after all. But he'd never been so interested in what made a specific one tick or even how she was physically put together. With Katie, everything always mattered, everything was always different. 

It was nerve-wracking to know he'd put himself so forward with someone else. He was leaving himself exposed to emotional abuse but he couldn't really care. In many ways, Katie already knew him better than he knew himself. If she'd been patient for seven years, he didn't really figure there was anything that could chase her away… except his own stupidity. He was fast becoming obsessive over her. It was frightening, but on a deeper level, he just knew it was _right. _

And yet sometimes when he watched her, she still faded away from him. She gathered herself into that private place he still hadn't been able to unveil and hid herself away. It bothered him to no end but he was afraid to push. He'd ask her what was wrong, why she looked so sad, and she'd shake her head and transform into laughing Katie again, any trace of her inner diffidence completely erased. 

"Want to hear something odd?" Katie's musical lilt interrupted his thoughts.

"Hrmm?" Wood merely hummed in acknowledgement. His hand stroked circles on the small of her back. 

"Flint's afraid of grindylows," Katie sniggered. She looked up at him, her blue eyes dancing with amusement. 

"What do you mean?" Wood asked.

"In Defense Against the Dark Arts today, his boggart was a grindylow. Too bad you missed it. It was fantastic," she sighed. He'd been in McGonagall's office, working out the practice schedule. 

"You're fantastic," Wood blurted. 

Katie softened and smiled warmly at him. 

"You don't have to tell me _that_. I already know," she shot back. 

She watched as he burst into laughter. 

She really did love him. Her heart felt like bursting every time he was around and a sense of peace just overcame her in his presence. She _felt at peace. She'd never been so happy in her life, and yet a nagging sense of doubt flittered through the back of her mind as well. It was only the present. It was only today, tomorrow, next month that she had with Oliver. They were leaving Hogwarts in June and who knew where they'd end up. Professional Quidditch had always been his dream and she'd planned to become a magizoologist since she was a child. Where their relationship would end… How it could work out… She just couldn't say but she knew she'd never hold him back. Then he'd be traveling the world, building a fan club, moving on to bigger and better things with bigger and better people. He'd leave her behind eventually._

Her entire being reeled at the thought of Wood abandoning her but she accepted it with grim reality. There were some things she could only take one day at a time. Her relationship with Wood would just have to be nourished in the present. She couldn't make him love her any more than she could make herself not. Still, that still silence that greeted her every time she voiced her feelings haunted her, because she heard all the words he didn't say.  

The day before the Quidditch Final seemed to drag on for ages, at least to Wood. To the rest of the Gryffindor team, it was an unstoppable nightmare. They turned green every time Wood reemerged from his classes to babble on and on about it. Everyone else, on the other hand, was obsessed with the upcoming game. Even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were excited at the prospect of Slytherin's first defeat in years. Wood wallowed in the electric atmosphere, hounding his players, reminding them of their practiced moves, shouting at Potter in passing "…you must catch the Snitch _only_ if we're _more than fifty points up." _

By the end of the day, the Gryffindor players had all developed similar fantasies of murdering their Captain. 

The common room that night was all talk and no study. Nobody could concentrate with such a colossal school event about to take place and make history before their very eyes. After arguing with the players for at least an hour, Wood receded into a private corner to make Quidditch figures flit across a model pitch, rehearsing the moves incessantly. He was absolutely obsessed. 

The Chasers and Beaters had long given up on their Captain and tried to make the best of their last night before the game, but their raucous laughter was slightly undertoned with sketchy nerves and anticipation. George was doing a stellar imitation of Snape when Wood bounced up from his seat and yelled, "Team! Bed!" 

The next morning, the Great Hall erupted into applause when the Gryffindor team entered altogether, led by a grim looking Wood. Everyone was sporting a Gryffindor banner or rosette. Except for the Slytherins, the entire Hall was red and gold. Katie felt a sense of pride and excitement ripple through her at the deafening applause. 

_Just imagine if we actually win it this year… It'd make him so happy_, she thought as she sat down to eat. 

Katie watched as Wood urged everyone to swallow extra helpings of cinnamon buns as he dourly stared at his own empty plate. He was too nervous to touch a thing and Katie could feel his raw nerves grinding on her. She reminded him that he needed food, too, but he just launched into another Quidditch sermon. 

The team walked down to the pitch after breakfast and changed in silence. Even the Weasley twins were unusually quiet. Everyone's stomach was lurching back and forth. Wood hurried them out onto the field. Katie hung back until everyone was out on the pitch before slipping her hand into Wood's and smiling calmly at him. She felt him tense but merely shook her head in reprisal and said, "We'll be _fine_, Oliver." 

He looked down at her again, as if seeing her for the first time all morning, his brown eyes assessing her composed figure, and genuinely grinned. 

"Course we will, Bell." 

He kissed her on the forehead and they followed their teammates out. The entire field rose in a cacophony of cheering and hooting at the sight of the Gryffindors. 

Katie vaguely heard Lee's commentary over the droning of the audience. "And here are the Gryffindors! Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledge as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years… And here comes the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill…"

Katie's jaw dropped as her eyes roved from Montague to Bole to Flint. The female Chasers had been opted out and everyone on the Slytherin team was enormous, minus the smirking Draco Malfoy. 

"Captains, shake hands!" Madam Hooch called out strictly.

Katie watched nervously as Flint and Oliver approached each other and gripped hands. They looked like they were about to break into an arm wrestle at any moment. She prayed Oliver had enough sense to keep a fight in check until after the match, _at least_. 

"Mount your brooms! Three… two… one…"

And the shrill shriek of the whistle.

They were off. 

Fourteen players blurred into streaks of green or red as they kicked off the ground. Alicia immediately grabbed the Quaffle and went speeding down the field until Warrington slammed it from her grasp. George hammered a Bludger at the offending Slytherin Chaser, making him roll in midair to avoid being annihilated. Angelina grabbed the Quaffle on its fall and swerved around Montague to score the first ten points of the game. As she twirled victoriously in midair, Flint went crashing into her, almost throwing her off her broom. Fred went scarlet red and launched his Beater stick at the back of Flint's head. Flint went flying forward and smacked face-first into his broom handle, his nose began bleeding profusely.

Madam Hooch was shouting at the top of her lungs and awarded both teams a penalty shot. 

Alicia tucked the next ten points away easily. 

Wood caught Flint's puck-shot right before it catapulted through the hoop and the field erupted into more cheers as hundreds of red and gold banners waved back and forth furiously. 

Blood was rushing through Wood's head as he watched the game from his end of the field. Katie was now in possession of the Quaffle and was zooming towards the Slytherin goalposts. Her robes streamed after her as she ducked a Bludger and swerved past a snarling Flint. 

_C'mon, Bell. C'mon…_

"…she's streaking up the field—THAT WAS DELIBERATE!" Lee screamed.

Wood let out a vicious stream of cursing as Montague pulled right smack in front of Katie, forcing her to dive downwards frantically in a vain attempt to miss colliding into him as he grabbed her head. Madam Hooch was shouting indignantly as Katie sank another ten points for a Gryffindor penalty.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING…"

McGonagall was severely reprimanding Lee now, but everyone knew full and well Lee was right. Wood was beside himself with fury but had to keep himself from flying out of his goalpost bounds and handing Slytherin a freebie penalty. 

The crowd suddenly drew in a collective gasp as Harry went whizzing down the field towards the Slytherin end, expertly dodging the Bludgers and the Beaters on his Firebolt. Bole and Derrick collided in midair in an attempt to squash Potter between them as the crowd erupted into laughter. Potter's pull had been a fake though, there was still no Snitch. 

Flint scored next and Lee swore ferociously into the microphone.

The game got progressively worse. The Slytherins were fouling left and right and the indignant Weasleys were beating right back. A second double penalty brought the score up to forty-ten Gryffindor. Katie quickly regained control of the Quaffle and scored another spectacular goal. 

_C'mon, Potter. Where's that damn snitch? _Wood's head jerked back and forth, trying to find it himself when he felt himself roll over in pain. 

There was a sudden rebellious cry from the crowd as the Slytherin Beaters, Bole and Derrick, aimed both Bludgers at Wood and caught him right in the stomach. He rolled over noiselessly; his face contorted with pain and he clutched his broom in a death grip. His breath wheezed in and out and he tried to relax himself as stars exploded around his head. Talk about a bad spot…

Madam Hooch went berserk.

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" She bellowed. 

Angelina scored on the penalty. The score was now sixty-ten. 

Alicia followed with another ten points.

The Gryffindors were up by more than fifty.  

_C'mon, Potter. Where's that damn snitch? It's show time. _

Wood's heart plunged to the bottom of his stomach as Harry suddenly shot upwards on his Firebolt at a dazzling speed. The Snitch! By Merlin, he had it. Just then, Malfoy whizzed by and grabbed a fistful of the Firebolt's tail. Harry seemed befuddled at his Firebolt's sudden lack of speed and turned around to find himself face-to-face with Malfoy. Harry turned a shade red Wood had never seen but Wood was redder himself and besides that, he was shouting himself hoarse. _The cheating, stinking, little filthy piece of…_ This was absolutely the foulest game he'd ever had the indecency to play. 

Madam Hooch was beside herself with offense. 

The stands exploded angrily and Lee's commentary "YOU CHEATING SCUM! YOU FILTHY, CHEATING BASTARD!" echoed along the field. Even McGonagall had risen to her feet in fury, shaking her fist at the Slytherin Seeker. The Slytherin end was howling with laughter and their Quidditch players were roiling around the field in delight at Malfoy's blagging.  

"Such tactics… I've never seen such tactics," Madam Hooch flustered.

Alicia missed the penalty shot by at least a yard in her rage. 

Katie scored. 

Montague scored. 

Angelina was streaking down the field with the Quaffle in hand, every Slytherin player bearing down on her, when Harry shot through the lot of them to clear the way for her. She quickly evened the score out to a Gryffindor eighty-twenty.

"Harry!" Katie screamed. 

The Seeker stopped his zoom in midair to see Malfoy closing in fast on the glittering Snitch. 

Wood's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight that was unfolding before him. His heart would collapse. That rat Malfoy couldn't get the Snitch before Potter. He'd die. He'd **die. **

"Go, Potter, go!" Wood roared.

The entire Gryffindor team was screaming now.  Bole sent a Bludger wheeling in Potter's direction, but Harry was too fast. He was right at Malfoy's ankles, his hip, they were level, hand-to-hand, arm-to-arm… Wood watched as Harry shoved Malfoy's hand to the side as his Firebolt shot forward the last few inches… Wood prayed. Katie had stopped breathing. The Weasleys had fallen silent. Alicia barely hung onto the edge of her broom. Angelina had clamped a hand over her mouth…

And Potter caught it! He pulled out of his incredible dive and waved the Snitch above his head victoriously.

The entire field exploded. 

The game was over! Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup!

Wood sped towards Harry at breakneck speed. He felt like cartwheeling across the pitch and singing at the top of his lungs. The tingling sensation of apprehension that had enveloped him seconds ago had been wiped away with joy. He seized Harry around the neck and gave him an over-exuberant nookie. Harry's glasses went flying as Fred and George enthusiastically slapped him on the back. All three Chasers were sobbing with elation as they threw themselves at him, encircled him, hugged him, and screamed in cacophonous unison, "WE'VE WON THE CUP!"

What happened afterwards, Katie wouldn't be able to clearly recall. The next few hours blurred into one streak of random images. 

Katie could only remember seeing Dumbledore levitate that enormous, gold trophy as the glittering words "Gryffindor 2000" appeared across the smooth base, wave after wave of Gryffindor supporters pouring onto the field, bouncing them onto hundreds of shoulders and carrying them back into the school, bearing them as champions. She remembered being presented a plaque and watching as the Gryffindor team's seven members were given a little part of history in the trophy room. She remembered the shouting, the cheering, the laughing in the Tower, the party that had raged all night…

And then Oliver. 

He'd pulled her into a breathtaking hug and swung her around in a tizzy. He'd been shouting, "We did it, Bell! We did it! And Puddlemere! Puddlemere United wants me!" Her bones had almost broken under his grip as she kissed him without qualm in the middle of the uproar. He'd kissed her back and she could still picture his beautiful face swimming before her eyes. 

She hadn't been able to see through her tears.

"There he is…"

"Quick!"

"Oh, he's so cute and so talented!"

"Give me a quill, you ninny!"

"Oliver! Oliver! Could we have an autograph?"

The whispers chased Katie everywhere. She couldn't turn a corner without running into another ecstatic bunch of Wood fans. He could barely walk her down the hall before he was attacked by the lot of them. Katie stood acquiescently by, watching him smile at each one of the girls before scribbling his name in their texts or on their folders. An entirely new gamut of fans had emerged after the news that he'd been recruited to Puddlemere United's reserve team had raged through Hogwarts. It was a nasty reminder to Katie that soon all of this would be over. 

They were on their way to Runic Calculus when a familiar shrieking resounded behind them. 

Katie's hands tightened reflexively on her books, and she was left with no choice but to turn around since Wood's arm had been thrown around her narrow waist. She watched as a flutter of fourth years came sprinting down the hall. Well there was a new face today at least. A pretty blonde Katie had never seen before smiled shyly at Wood before offering her Transfiguration text. 

Just then a squeal to her right announced the arrival of yet another batch of screaming idiots. 

Katie watched as the groups converged in the hallway and papers and quills were allotted to her flustered looking sweetheart. 

He grinned lopsidedly at her as she felt her temper snap.

"Don't worry about it, Ollie. I'll see you in the Great Hall after class," she said flatly. 

Wood looked at her in alarm; curiosity darkened his brown eyes at the tone of her voice. 

"Better not keep your fandom waiting," Katie sighed. She turned on her heels and sharply ascended the stairs leading to Vector's classroom alone. 

_Look, __Bell__. I don't think this is working out…_

_Look, Katie, maybe things have changed…_

_Katie, you know next year we're going to be headed in different directions…_

_We shouldn't be together, __Bell__, not now, shoddy timing…_

Katie practiced all the ways she'd react when he'd break her heart. She half-expected Oliver to come chasing after her, to rescue her from this misery and tell her she was all wrong; he'd never leave her behind. But when she turned around all she saw was his back facing her as he signed book after journal after page.   
  


She had always known it'd only take a matter of time but she never expected it so fast. He was already a superstar. 

Her silences were becoming more and more frequent. 

Wood didn't know what to do. Her smile was hollow and her eyes were sad sometimes. He would catch her staring at him before quickly turning away, but she never did it fast enough to hide from him. He wasn't an idiot. Something was wrong, but she wouldn't tell him. He hated her reservation. It was driving him mad, but he didn't want to push her away. He thought if he'd given her enough time, she'd just confess. 

But _why_? Why should he care? Why should he meddle in her personal affairs? Hadn't she given him more than enough? He could find nothing fallible. She'd been loving and affectionate, optimistic and supportive, honest and caring: perfect. What did it matter to him if she sealed a part of herself away? Isn't that how everyone managed? There was a part of him he'd never shown her either… And yet, it angered him. He wanted to shake it out of her.

He wanted _all of her to smile when she looked at him.  _

"Oy, you all right there, Woody?" George tilted his head over the chess set and stared at his Captain earnestly. 

_No_, Wood thought bitterly.

"Terrific." 

"What's wrong?" 

It was close to midnight and Wood had waited for everyone to clear the common room. 

His question was so abrupt and unexpected that Katie actually blinked up at him stupidly for a second or two.

"Nothing. Why?" Katie answered, confused. She folded the top of her page down into a tab, marking it in the novel, before closing it and sitting up to face him. She'd been reading lazily in front of the fire as Wood studied his Magical Military History. It had been peaceful for a change and she'd been on the verge of dozing off when he'd spoken. 

"Because you've been acting strange lately," Wood said bluntly.

Katie shot him a puzzled look. 

"What do you mean?"  She asked. She swallowed the lump of fear rising in her chest. 

"I know you've been preoccupied lately. You're worrying about something but you won't tell me," Wood said matter-of-factly. He tossed his fat textbook onto the floor in front of her. 

"Preoccupied by _what_?" His bizarre behavior was scaring her. 

"You tell me," Wood retorted.

"Oliver, what are you talking about?" 

"I don't know. What do you _want_ from me, Katie?" Wood snapped. 

For the first time since the Ravenclaw match, she felt the whip of Wood's word lash into her. She hated herself for it, but where Oliver was concerned, she'd always been pathetically overexposed to his rages. To anyone else she would've shrugged it off but, no, not with Oliver, never with him.

"I want you to--" Katie stopped herself before she could finish.

_To what?__ To love me back? She laughed inwardly at how ridiculous that would be._

"To _care_." She finished angrily. 

"Don't give me bullocks. Just, Merlin, I don't _know_ what! Just stop… stop _ignoring_ me," Wood barked. 

"IGNORE YOU! You should talk, you with every girl in this school just chasing you down the hallways! 'Can I have your autograph? Can you sign my notebook? Can you kiss my wand?' You with your precious Puddlemere United reserve petition!" Katie shouted indignantly. 

"I thought you were happy I was signed!" Wood argued stuffily. 

"I'm not happy that I have to fight with a hundred school girls to spend time with you!" She countered.

"There's nothing I can do about **that**! It's not my fault."

"YOU ASKED ME WHAT WAS WRONG!"

"You don't want me to play professionals." It was an epiphany that smacked him in the head. 

"What?" Katie reeled in disbelief. "How can you even _think that?"_

"Ever since the Cup, ever since I signed, you've been different. It's because of that, isn't it?" Wood snarled. 

"I would never--"

"Are you jealous?" Wood blurted. 

"Are you **mad?" Katie screeched. **

"I can't believe this. Do you not trust me enough to handle a few ninny girls?"

"You're completely missing the point." 

"There's no point to miss."

"Oliver!" Katie felt like her head was going to explode.

"Do you want me to play for Puddlemere?" He interjected suddenly. 

Katie hesitated but those three seconds were enough to constitute an answer for Wood.

"I can't believe this! You of all people, Katie, you should _know how much this means to me," Wood exploded. _

"It's not what you think. Oliver, I _know_ this is your life, you can't--"

"If you loved me, you'd understand," he interrupted bitterly. 

She would've been able to fight anything but that. She could almost feel the world cracking beneath her as she stared at him in shock. Everything around her blurred and she felt like she'd lost the ability to breathe. Only his words could cut deep enough to make her bleed from inside-out. She felt completely numbed. 

She had a moment of clarity through the haze of pain and said flatly, "Well, if that's what you think, maybe we shouldn't be together." 

"Maybe we shouldn't," Wood snapped, still furious. 

Katie wasn't even aware that she'd gotten to her feet. Funny how she could still function so typically when an endless abyss had just yawned open at her feet. She was about to fall face forward into the darkness and this time he'd be the one pushing her over. No, maybe it was easier to just jump. 

Wood gripped his head in frustration, knotting his fingers in his hair as he watched her pick up her book slowly. Her movements were practiced, jerky. Her face was pallid and emotionless.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time then, Wood. Good-night." She turned around and walked towards the stairs. She'd used his last name. When was the last time she'd called him by his last name?

"Katie, wait!" Wood burst. Even through his acidic rage he'd felt that twinge of panic. 

_If you loved me, you'd understand._

And she'd just gotten used to him calling her Katie instead of Bell. 

It didn't take long for Wood's admirers to put two and two together. Before he knew it, every girl in Hogwarts knew that he'd broken up with Katie. They didn't even speak to each other any more. It was a mystery what happened between them. At least it was to everyone except Angelina. 

Katie had confided her fears to her fellow Year-mate long ago, and that night after they'd fought, Angelina was the one who heard one of her best friends cry herself to sleep. It was unfathomable what that idiot prat had done this time. Angelina hadn't believed it was over. After all, Wood had done a lot of stupid things in his lifetime. How was she to know this wasn't just another tally to his score? But a week flew by and nothing changed. Angelina had offered to beat some sense into Wood but Katie had simply shook her head and said, "Leave him alone. He made his choice. He chose Quidditch." What she hadn't said aloud though was what Angelina knew well enough, _He chose Quidditch… over me_.

The stupidity of men would never cease to amaze her. Especially men like Wood. 

Wood, so Fred had said, had been absolutely vile for the past week and a half.

"He asked for my Beater Stick the other day. I think he's taking to murdering Bludgers," Fred had mused. 

"Jordan saw him the other day on the field. Said it was terrible," George had chimed. 

Everyone steered well out of his way except the usual group of babbling idiots trailing him class after class, meal after meal, day after day. They never tired of marveling over his fantastic smile and incredible skill on the pitch. Angelina wondered what ninnies would bother him at a time like this but some of the girls actually saw Wood's break-up as a chance to get at him. The gaudy robes and make-up and hair made Angelina want to retch.

It was just her luck that her two best friends were the densest, most stubborn people in the world. 

She was sick of babysitting the _both _of them. It was time to cut 'em loose once and for all. It was time to fix things _Johnson_ style.

"All right, that's enough, Wood. You're making us _all miserable," George panted, wiping the sweat off his face. The humid air was making him even stickier. Wood had been making them chase Bludgers for him for the last hour and a half, and though they'd been thoroughly willing to help at first, they just wanted to **stop now. **_

"Honestly, if you're so worked up over Katie, why don't you just _apologize? Get back together or something before you kill us all!" Fred groaned. He'd just managed to buckle one of the wriggling Bludgers into the Quidditch trunk before he fell dramatically face-forward into the soft grass of the pitch field. _

"This has got nothing to do with Katie," Wood snapped. He swung Fred's Beater Stick over his shoulder and watched as the other Weasley twin straggled over to him with the other Bludger. Wood wrestled it from his grasp and shoved it viciously back into the chest before strapping it in and slamming it shut. George had collapsed onto his back beside Fred. 

"My arse _this-has-got-nothing-to-do-with-Katie_. You've been in a foul mood ever since--"

"All right!" Wood roared. He didn't want to hear it. He picked up the bat and one end of the Quidditch trunk. George wheezed before following his Captain. The two of them hefted the trunk off the ground. 

"What time is it?" Fred asked his twin.

"About a quarter to five," George said, checking his watch.

"Perfect."

The two of them grinned broadly at Wood's back as the three of them walked back into the castle and into the empty locker room. 

"I know I left it here _some_where," Angelina murmured. 

"I don't understand why anyone would forget their Muggle Studies text in _here_. What were you doing?" Katie sighed as she shifted through the dark shelves of the storage room. 

"I told you, studying. It's the only place I can think," Angelina said matter-of-factly.

Katie was beginning to think she'd lost her mind. She was in the basement locker room, shifting through dusty shelf after shelf of balls and sticks and chainsaws, looking for Angelina's _Muggle__ Minds and the Men of Their Times. It was hopeless, especially with such shoddy light. _

"What _we need is a wand," Angelina muttered. _

"I left mine in the dormitory. You said this would take five minutes," Katie coughed as a cloud of dust erupted into her face.

"All right then, let me get mine. I'll be back in a second," Angelina said. 

"What do I do?" Katie asked in exasperation.

"Keep looking," Angelina sang over her shoulder as she disappeared into the lighted locker room. 

_Great_. 

"Thanks, Weasley, Weasley," Wood sighed as they ducked into the locker room. 

"No problem."

"Anytime." 

The three of them walked towards the equipment storage room. Wood and George dragged the heavy chest into the cluttered closet before dropping it lazily on the floor.

"Wonder who left the door open," Wood said with a slight frown. He looked up just in time to see George disappear through the doorway and the Weasleys' grinning faces as they slammed the door shut on him. He heard the distinct sound of a lock clicking from the other side.

"Wood?" Came a stupefied voice from behind him. 

"Katie?" Wood blurted in confusion as utter darkness enveloped them. 

"Is this some sort of joke?" Katie said irately. 

Wood groped for his wand and shouted, "_Lumos!" _

The tiny light illuminated from his wand tip lit the shadowed curves of Katie's confused face. 

"Weasleys, this is not a good time!" Wood said as he turned around in the dark and stumbled over the Quidditch trunk. He landed ungracefully in a crumpled heap on the dusty floor. 

"Angelina!" Katie shouted as she grabbed Wood's wand rolling across the floor, and jumped over the trunk. She banged on the door impatiently. 

"What are you playing at, Fred?" Wood sputtered, sitting himself up and grimacing at the slight pain in his side. He'd landed on some sort of rubber axe. 

"It's simple really, we're not supposed to let you out until you two make up," Fred shouted through the door. At least, Wood thought it was Fred. He wasn't really sure. 

"You've got to be joking," Katie snapped as she slammed her fist on the back of the door.

"We're not." That was distinctly Angelina. 

"I thought you went to get your wand!" Katie shouted.

"I already have it and I've got _Muggle__ Minds and the Men of Their Times with me, too. A bit of reading, since I expect we'll be here for a while," Angelina's muffled voice came floating through the door. _

"Ergh, you scheming backstabber!" Katie ground out. 

"Fred, George, open the door, or I'll, or I'll--" Wood sputtered.

"What? Kick us off the team? Refuse to autograph our breasts?" George snickered. 

Katie glared at Wood before whispering sharply, "Just apologize then." 

"What? _ME? And what about __you?" Wood argued. _

"I can't apologize for you being an asshole, Wood," Katie snapped. 

"You can't fake it either," Angelina interrupted from the other side. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wood shouted through the wooden door. 

"It means when you two get out of that closet, you'll be all lovey-dovey again, boy-o," George said cheerfully. 

"But what if that's not supposed to happen?" Katie argued.

"Don't be ridiculous. It was supposed to happen seven years ago," Angelina said, obviously bored. 

"Blast the door open, you have a wand," Katie said to Wood.

"Can I have it back then?" He asked. 

She'd forgotten she was still holding it.

"_Difflorecium_!" Katie shouted, pointing the wand at the door. 

The both of them were thrown backwards by the explosion. Katie landed on top of Wood before she rolled off, gasping for breath and coughing.

"Nice try," Fred said from the other side. 

"Oh, would you two just get _on_ with it already!" George sighed. 

"I can't believe they're making us do this," Katie snapped. 

"Are you all right?" Wood asked, grabbing his wand and lighting up the dark again. Katie had pulled herself into a sitting position on the floor. Wood was lying on his back in the thick dust, completely bewildered.

"How are we going to get out of _this_ one?" Katie asked. 

"They can't possibly outthink the _both_ of us," Wood muttered. He sat up as well and brushed the grime off of him. 

"Absolutely not. They can't possibly trick the infamous, unstoppable--" She was interrupted.

"--exploding duo of Shutterly." Wood finished softly. For a second it felt like old times again, when he and Bell had roamed the streets looking for mischief. They'd been best friends for seven years… and where had it gone. They'd thrown it away for what? Neither of them really knew. 

"Remember Corrigan's cat?" Katie grinned. 

"Yeah. He's still purple," Wood sniggered. 

Katie burst into laughter at the memory of that wobbly, long-haired tabby wandering the streets purple, still traumatized from its explosive encounter with the Wood-Bell duo. 

The two of them fell silent for a moment. 

"How have you been, Bell?" Wood asked. He sounded so tired. 

"Fine," she retorted sharply. Then paused and confessed, "Miserable."

"Me, too." Wood sighed. 

"No, he's been violent!" Fred shouted through the door. 

Katie shot a murderous look in the doorway's direction. 

"I'm sorry, Katie."

Katie stared at Wood silently. The beams from his wand weren't bright enough to light his entire face but he appeared grim. She didn't need light to tell her though, her heart could already see his face, his expression. 

"Me, too," she whispered. She didn't feel like drawing the attention of the Weasleys or Angelina. Besides that, her throat had closed up and she didn't think she'd be able to talk anyway. 

"Oliver, can we still be… y'know, well, friends?" Katie asked hesitantly. 

Wood recoiled at the thought and snarled, "I don't want to be friends, Bell."

"Then what _do _you want to be?" Katie blurted. She held her breath in anticipation, maybe this time he'd say it…

"I want, y'know, to go back to how we were before the fight," Wood ground out, clearly embarrassed. 

"When we were--"

"When you were mine," Wood stated brusquely. 

"But it made things complicated, didn't it? And you've been my best friend since I was like ten. Maybe--"

"No, Katie, I don't want to be just a friend to you. I want… I just, well, I can't understand. I need you, Bell. Not being able to talk to you for the last few days has been driving me crazy. I keep thinking of all the ways I messed up and all the times I missed out and… I guess it is complicated. I want all of you though, everything I can get and I know that doesn't make sense. I'm really not insane--"

Katie interrupted his babbling, "But why?"

She heard Wood's sharp intake of breath and then the silence. The same silence that greeted her every time… And her heart fell.

"Because you love her, you bloody idiot!" Fred's voice came through loud and clear. There was a loud slap and one of the Weasleys started laughing while the other one howled. 

"Because you love her?" Wood blurted. Katie wanted to laugh at the tone of his voice, he sound bewildered and enlightened all at once. It was as if the idea had never crossed his mind, but he couldn't be that dense. Could he? He looked flabbergasted in the wandlight before a moment of reckoning passed over his face. 

"Because I love you," Wood said softly, still chewing on the words in amazement.

"Finally," George muttered from the other side.

  
"Hold on a sec, Ollie," Katie sighed. She twisted the wand out of grasp, left him alone to his contemplations, and charmed the door into being soundproof. Now they could have a real conversation _without_ the audience, thank you very much. Katie lighted the wand again and handed it to Wood. 

"I love you, Bell." And this time he said is forcefully, like it had become the truth. 

"Oliver…" Katie wavered. 

He threw his wand to the side, the light still shining brilliantly against the dusty floor, and reached for her. Katie let out a surprised "oof" as he picked her up off the floor and hugged her. She levered herself away from him, her arms pressed against his chest. 

"This doesn't fix anything!" Katie wailed. 

"This fixes _everything_," Wood said matter-of-factly. Life had begun to flood his body again at being able to touch Katie, to talk to her, even to argue. He'd missed her so much he'd wanted to die. He'd never been so lonely in his entire life. He never knew how much she filled the space until she had left and now he was terrified he'd never get the chance to set things right again. He had to make her see this time, he meant it, his revelation was slow but what he lacked in quickness he'd make up with endurance. 

How could he have been so blind? He'd always loved Bell, his Katie. 

"Oliver! Don't be such a ninny. I didn't want you to play for Puddlemere because I was _afraid_," Katie blurted.

"How do you mean?" Oliver asked. He refused to let go of her and tried to still her jerky movements by plastering her against him. It was useless but she continued to wriggle anyway.

She stilled suddenly, as if anxious for his approval. No, not now, not this stone face and fake smile.

"I was afraid I'd have to let you go," Katie admitted in defeat. 

"What?" Oliver reeled. 

"Y'know, when you're all famous and have all these gorgeous witches chasing after you, asking you for your autograph, why would you want to keep me around? I'd just… be annoying, a chattel," Katie explained in a rush. 

"And people say I'm dense!"

"Don't even _get _me started on you."

"Katie, I love you. I don't care who follows me around taking pictures of my arse, because the only person that really matters to me is the one person who's never asked me for an autograph. If you really want to know, I can't play Quidditch at all when I'm thinking about _you. Merlin, that one time you were angry with me scared me out of my mind. I'd be a wreck without you, Katie girl. Put me out of my misery if you leave me." Wood burst forth like a long-held dam. _

"I love you, Oliver." Katie felt tears spring to her eyes uncontrollably and she slathered them away, embarrassed. She couldn't know his truth any better in that moment. 

"I don't know what I'd do without you--" Wood was still talking. 

Katie slung her arms around his neck and silenced him with a kiss. He crushed her against him and hungrily kissed her back. He'd been _deprived. _

He jerked back suddenly.

"I know we're only eighteen, but would you marry me? I mean, I know not today, or tomorrow, actually, just… Well, y'know, not soon, maybe not for a few years, but will you wait for me then? I don't know how to say this, I'm not crazy, really, I just need to know you'll stay with me, so do you think--"

"Shut up and just kiss me, Wood," Katie snapped. 

She pulled him towards her again when he asked, "Is that a yes or a no?"

Katie pressed her lips against him, her tongue rubbed impatiently against his mouth before it slid open to allow her deeper access. She tried to climb him in his sitting position when he grabbed her around the waist and rolled her on her back. With a quick, practiced motion, Wood kneed her thighs apart and settled against her on the floor. Their mouths never broke apart until he pulled back again and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

"You bet your ass. Oliver!" Katie said impatiently. He bent to kiss her again when he hauled himself off of her and reached for his wand, still illuminating a pale light. 

"_Arcanus_!" The door locked itself from the inside. 

"Just in case they barge in," Wood said wryly. 

He finally kissed her, sealing off her groan, and pulled back.

"Do you mind? It's kind of dirty in here, and I know you don't--"

"We'll use the bloody robes, and if you say another word I'll never sleep with you again."

He didn't talk for a while. 

"What's going on in there?"

"Why can't we open it?"

"Maybe the charm backfired."

"Should we get a professor?"

Angelina listened to the Weasleys bantering. They'd tried to unlock the door and found that it'd been sealed from the inside-out. Ironic, maybe, coincidence, unlikely… 

"They'll be fine. Let's go boys. A job well done," Angelina grinned.

"Aww," Fred groaned, disappointed. 

Both Weasleys were perfectly aware of what _was_ going on behind closed doors but Angelina absolutely refused to let them interfere anymore.

The three of them walked out of the locker room, Fred and George bouncing with glee. Before they entered the hallways of Hogwarts once more, Angelina threw a backward glance at the sealed door all the way at the other end of the locker room. She couldn't help but smile. She had a pretty good feeling that Wood and Katie had finally found their happy ending. 

****Please remember to note my name will be changing to PlainJainey ~ Danke****


	7. Epilogue

**_A/N:_**_ If you didn't read the previous chapter titled "Author's Note" (this is a no brainer) **please** go back and do so because there might be something of interest to you back there. Thanx._

**_Disclaimer: Yeahh, shove it you legalistic bastard.  _**

****

****

****

****

Epilogue: Hey Little Girl

"Go, go, go, go, **GO**!" 

The little boy, not more than five, bouncing on the stadium seat shot upwards and scrambled to the ledge of the balcony. He was dressed in navy blue robes embroidered with golden bulrushes and was sporting an insanely large Puddlemere United memorabilia pennant in his hand; it was twice his size. 

"Mum! Mum, did you see that?" He turned his ecstatic face towards his mother.

"And a spectacular save by Wood! The crowd is on its feet! Best bloody Keeper in a century!" The announcer boomed. 

"Did you hear that? Did you hear it! Dad's the best bloody Keeper in the century!" He exploded with glee, his banner flopping behind him as he jumped up excitedly. 

"Damn fine Keeper!" The announcer roared.

"Damn fine Keeper!" The boy parroted.

"Andrew William Wood!" The boy, Andrew, smiled meekly at his sputtering mother. His blue eyes danced with mischief as he said, "But he said it, Mum! He _said it!"_

"Just because _he's_ a potty-mouth doesn't mean _you_ have to be," she said matter-of-factly.

Just then, a Falmouth Falcon Beater committed a nasty foul, slamming a Bludger right at Wood. It caught him in the shoulder and sent him spinning on his broom.

Andrew's mother erupted in indignation as she leapt from her seat screaming. "That was a bloody foul right there! That bastard, nowhere near the goalposts! Foul!"

"Katie?" Someone gasped from behind. 

Andrew watched as his mother turned around to gasp and then hug a spunky-looking witch with faded blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes. The two women squealed, hugged, squealed, and hugged again. 

"I haven't seen you in ages!" The blonde woman his mother had called Angelina beamed.

"It's because of Oliver's schedule, rough with traveling," his mother sighed.

"Oh, Katie, you look as gorgeous as you ever did. And who's this? Hello, Andrew, remember me?" The pretty, blonde witch had turned to him and was waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked at her and shook his head. 

"Got your mother's eyes, anyone ever told you that? I held you when you were born. I was there. And so much like your father already, lookit you, grin and all! _Exactly_ alike!" Angelina fawned before kissing him on the forehead and releasing him from a quick hug. 

Andrew turned back to the game and watched his father enthusiastically, half-listening to his mother.

"Katie, you _must_ come visit me and Fred sometime during Oliver's Christmas holidays. We've been dying to get together and it'd be nice for Andrew to meet the triplets."

"How are those demons anyway?"

"Oh, the terrible twos, I left them at home with Fred today. I told him I absolutely needed a break from their howling and I Apparated, well, _here_."

"Wait 'til they hit their threes."

"Don't tell me it gets worse."

"Angel dear, it gets _much_ worse."

"I just can't believe Fred and I are going to celebrate our fourth anniversary _next week…"_

"I know what you mean. I wake up sometimes and still can't believe I've been married to Ollie for _six_."

"Oh, by the way, did you get the Owl last Wednesday with your gift?"

"Yes, thank you! It was lovely. Tell Fred I said thanks, too."

"Well, we can't let one of our best friends turn twenty-seven without batting an eye. We're getting on, Bell."

"I know…"

Andrew had started screaming again because the Falcon Chasers had triple-fouled over the Keeper line. He'd been shouting at the referee when someone to his right said, "I don't see the problem. Rierdan released the Quaffle way before Everdeen and Talckum crossed the line!"

"What!" Andrew shouted.

He turned and found himself face-to-face with a girl not much older than him. She sniffed snootily at him and crossed her arms across her chest. She was pretty with sandy-colored hair and gold-colored eyes. Andrew hated her on sight. 

"I've been listening to your screaming," she snapped. 

"Well, you're wrong! They fouled my dad," Andrew argued. He felt a swell of anger at her cold, indifferent attitude.

"I can't be wrong if the ref agrees with _me_," she said irately.

"Well, that's _my_ dad out there and he's the best bloody Keeper in a century," Andrew said, sticking out his tongue.

"Well, my mum's a Chaser for the Harpies and she'll take them to the Cup," she tiffed.

"Don't be stupid! Girls can't play Quidditch. And that's all you are, a little girl." 

Katie and Angelina had stopped their conversation at the sound of Andrew's argument breaking out in the box. Angelina clasped a hand over her mouth at Andrew's ridiculous statement before shooting Katie a look of utter disbelief. Katie shook her head but couldn't help but smile. Give it another ten years and her son would be eating that for the rest of his life. 

She looked across the field at Oliver weaving back-and-forth by the goalposts.

_Yes, indeed. For the rest of his life… _

"Girls can't play Quidditch"? Ironic, wasn't it? Those were the same words Wood had thrown at her in front of the Icarus 100 display when they were ten.

"Better get her name down now," Angelina whispered with a wink. 


End file.
